Perfect Porcelain
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: When Juvia tries to give Gray his gift, he goes off on her. Now broken little Juvia wanders around avoiding Gray at all costs (like he asked). But, what happens when Gray chases Juvia just as she chased him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot July day and Juvia was walking happily to the guild with quick bouncy steps. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was Grays birthday and she spent all night baking these delicious cookies for him. Hopefully he liked them.

She stepped inside the guild she called home and looked around for Gray. He was chatting with Loke, one of the rare occasions he came out.

"Gray-Sama~" she said cheerfully waving. He looked over and his smile faded, Loke smirked and went over to Lucy who was giving Happy hell for whatever reason. She went over to him with a smile.

"Hey Juvia" he muttered. She held out the box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He gave her a questioning look, "What's this?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"How did you know th-"

"You told me, remember?" She said with a giggle. He thought for a moment and a look of regret crossed his perfect features. He quickly removed the expression.

"Oh...well I don't want whatever it is"

"You didn't even open i-"

"I don't care, I don't want it" he snapped turning away.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia spent all ni-" she must've done something to irritate him, he turned sharply and knocked the box from her hands.

"You're so annoying! Geez Juvia, take a hint! Back off!" He shouted. She took a step back, her eyes widening as tears filled them. She glanced at the mess on the floor, all that work was now a mess on the ground. Everyone was staring now, gaping. It wasn't surprising he had gone off on her, he's done it before. This was too far though.

"J-Juvia...is...s-" her words stopped, seeming to be choking her as she turned and ran out of the guild.

"Gray, that was cold" Erza said folding her arms over her chest, "She was just trying to do something nice"

"Yeah man, too far" Natsu jumped in, "Someone should teach you some manners!" He said raising his fist. Erza pushed him aside.

"There's no need for that, Natsu" Erza said. Gray sat down in a chair and sighed

"Okay maybe I went a little overboard, but hey she needed to know the truth"

"Couldn't you have let her down a little more gently?" Lucy asked

"Yeah if you're gonna break up with a girl at least be a little more considerate." Loke said

"You would know" Lucy glared.

"Whatever." Gray muttered

Juvia sighed and walked around Magnolia with a heavy heart. She was trying very hard not to cry, her efforts were failing miserably. She sighed and decided she might as well let the tears flow so, she let them go and they fell like rain on her cheeks. It started to sprinkle around, made the citizens a little happy considering the raindrops were cold like ice and it was dreadfully hot out today. She walked to Fairy Hills and ignored Levys greeting in the lobby on her way out. She went straight to her room and curled up on her bed, clutching the silly little Gray plushie she had.

"Hey has anyone seen Juvia?" Lisanna asked. Natsu looked at Lucy and shrugged

"Not since Gray yelled at her" Lucy answered, that was a week or two ago and she hadn't been back since.

"I'm getting worried" Lisanna said, "What if she-"

"I don't think she would hurt herself" Natsu said with a reassuring smile, "besides. She's probably just thinking of a way to get back at him, you know Juvia"

"Maybe…Anyways...there's this big festival today if you guys want to come. It'll be fun"

"Hmmmm maybe"

"Lucy could bring Lokeeeee~" Happy said teasingly as he gently landed on Lisanna's head.

"Shut up, fur ball" Lucy snapped with a faint blush.

"Aaaaww Lucy's blushing. Is there something you're keeping to yourself?"

"It's not like that!"

"Uh-huh" Natsu said, "We know"

"Whatever. Sure a festival sounds fun. Maybe Erza would like to come"

"Yay!" Lisanna said happily.

Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were walking down the street. Gray sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did. Now he felt remorseful, of all the times. She hadn't been around in days and it was his fault.

"Thinking about Juvia?" Erza asked, "Don't lie"

"Okay fine, a little"

"Hm. Maybe you should apologize"

"I would if I knew where she was" Gray said. Erza gave a soft smile and pointed. Up ahead there was a figure walking towards them, he didn't realize it was Juvia at first. Erza stopped walking, falling back with the group and leading them away so Juvia and Gray could have a little privacy. She bumped into him, having not seen him in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up and gave a little squeak.

"Gray!" She stepped back, he didn't know what she was dressed up for, or who, but she looked mesmerizing. She wore a short, tight, black dress that clung to her figure and black heels along with it. Her hair was curly today and fell far passed her shoulders.

"Juvia?" He questioned

"Yes…" she wouldn't meet his eyes, just stared at her feet.

"You look…" he actually couldn't finish

"Trampy"

"Beautiful" he said. She whimpered, as though his words hurt her. In fact it looked like just being near him hurt her.

"Thank….you, Gray" she said softly

"Look about...what happened...I'm really sorry"

"It's okay...I shouldn't have...I knew you didn't like me...I just thought at the time...maybe..whatever it's stupid. I need to go" She bumped his shoulder hard as she walked passed.

"Wait, we're going to the festival...if you wanna join us"

"I wouldn't want to _annoy_ you." She walked and he grabbed her wrist

"Come on...I didn't mean it"

"Gray…"

"Just come with us"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because" she said, not looking at him

"Why?"

"I have a date. Let me go"

"You have a date? With who?"

"Thats none of your business. Let go" she pulled her wrist away roughly and walked away. He stood there, dumbfounded. God, she looked so good. How did he not notice how insanely gorgeous she was before? Wow, he missed out.

"Wow..she looked...wow" Lucy said

"Yeah. She's going on a date…"

"Oh"

"She called me Gray...instead of Gray-Sama and she spoke in first person...instead of third…"

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed, "That's not Juvia"

"It was definitely Juvia"

"Wow"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gray asked

"What?"

"I broke Juvia."

A/N: Okay...I'm not really sure how far I'm going to take this story, but I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia shut the door to her dormitory and locked it. She leaned her forehead against the cold wood and whimpered. She wanted to cry, oh how she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She's done enough of that. A soft knock resounded on her door and she composed herself before opening it.

"Hey Juvia!" Wendy said with a cheerful smile and tone

"Hello"

"Um...you haven't been to the guild in a while. At first I thought maybe you went on a job or something but, Mira said you hadn't picked any jobs. So I just wanted to come see if you were okay"

"Thank you...I'm fine" she said with a forced smile, "Please excuse me..I need a shower" she quickly closed the door, slamming and locking it in place. She went into the bathroom and started the water.

* * *

"She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me" Wendy said, "And she was all dressed up again…"

"Really?" Natsu asked, "Thats the third time...man, they must be gettin' serious."

"And you know what they say about the third date" Cana said, she rolled her eyes at Natsu's confusion. She leaned over and whispered the one word answer in his ear. His face turned really red. Wendy didn't understand it, she was only a child after all.

"I don't think thats going to happen" Lucy said with a faint blush as she sipped her drink

"Hey...you never know" Cana got up and walked away.

"Could you guys stop talking about this?" Gray asked, "Besides it's none of our business"

"Someone sounds jealous" Happy muttered

"What'd you say, fleabag!?" He snapped

"Nothing!" Gray got up and walked out of the guild, it was getting pretty late anyways. As he walked he thought a little bit, mostly about Juvia, which bugged him. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? One minute the very thought of her annoyed him, next minute he can't stop thinking about her. All of a sudden the thought of her...doing things with some guy angered him. Was he jealous? No way, he didn't get jealous. He kept walking not realizing it until he stopped that his feet had carried him to Fairy Hills and in the lobby.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Evergreen asked

"Uh...I-"

"Here to see Juvia?" She asked with a sly smirk, "Alright casanova. She's in her dorm, it's down the hall." He didn't really know exactly where it was, though he managed to find it, maybe. He figured her room was the one with the powder blue door. He knocked gently and waited. THe door opened just a crack and then a little more.

"Gray…" Juvia said softly, she didn't move aside so he could come in. He noticed then that her hair was wet and she was wearing a fairly thin robe. She waited for him to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, "Gray"

"I-"

"Gray...what?" He didn't answer her, his tongue was tied in a knot and he was mentally kicking himself for it. Juvia tilted her head and waited for a response she would never receive and when he didn't give one for a few more seconds. She cast her eyes down to her feet and closed the door. She leaned her forehead against it again

"Goodnight, Gray" she said softly.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this whole Juvia and Gray thing?" Lucy asked as she stirred the pot of soup she was making.

"I think, it's none of our business" Loke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. Lucy put a lid over the pot and set the heat to low.

"Okay, just let that sit and it'll be done in a little while"

"What do we do while we wait?"

"Hmmm I don't know" she said turning around to face him, "Whatever…"

"I can work with whatever" He smirked and before she could say anything, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away.

"You know, it's been almost a year since we started doing this. When do you plan on telling your little friends?" He asked

"It's none of their businesses."

"They need to know. I'm tired of sneaking around"

"I know"

"Then tell them. It's not like they'll be surprised, I'm sure they already expect it"

"Right...it's just...I like having something the whole word doesn't know about" she said softly, "I'll tell them soon"

"Okay" he said and then picked her up.

"LOKE!" She shouted, "Put me down!"

"fine" he dropped her on the couch and then got on top of her.

"What are you going?" She asked before he started tickling her, everywhere. She squealed and giggled and tried to get away from him, but it wasn't working.

"Stop!" she giggled, "Please! This isn't funny"

"Maybe you should stop laughing" he said. She shoved him off and ran towards the bathroom but he caught her around the waist.

"Got cha" he said in her ear

"Let me go!"

"No"

"Pleeaasee" She giggled, he was tickling her again and now they were on the floor.

"No, I love you." He said and then everything froze, stopped, time halted and they just stared at each other. Lucy blinked,

"What?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think we should bother her, Natsu" Happy said as they walked in the sunshiney streets of Magnolia.

"Why?"

"Remember when we barged in on her last time?"

"Ooooh...right. We'll knock this time" Natsu said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "besides, she hasn't been to the guild yet. She's always there bright and early, might as well check on her."

"Ri- hey is that Juvia?" Happy asked stopping for a moment and pointing. Natsu looked over to see Juvia with a young man, he had her by the arm and was shaking her roughly and then gripped her face tightly as he said something through clenched teeth.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?" The man shoved her down and Natsu charged, "You better stop that right now!" He shouted and sent a fiery fist into the broots belly, he went airborne and disappeared in the horizon.

"Bastard. You okay Ju-" Natsu turned to see she was no longer on the ground or even there, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Happy asked

"I dunno…"

"She's fast!"

"Yeah…" he said looking around, "I don't see her anywhere…" Happy tugged on Natsu's scarf

"Come on let's go see Lucy"

"Hold on a sec!" He snapped. "Sorry...It doesn't feel right, let's just find Juvia and make sure she's okay"

* * *

"Hey Lisanna...did Juvia come through here?" Natsu asked walking into Fairy Hills.

"Yeah...she's in her dorm, why?"

"Just need to talk to her" he said, "where is it?" Lisanna showed him to it and he had Happy stay with Lisanna for a little bit in the lobby. He knocked on her door and it opened just a crack.

"What?" Juvia asked

"Can I come in?"

"I'm surprised you're asking.." She opened the door and stepped aside so he could come in and then closed the door.

"What do you want?" She asked softly

"Just to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine...still standing…"

"You're not talking in third person, that doesn't seem like you"

"And you're not raiding my fridge. That doesn't seem like you!" Juvia snapped, "And what's wrong with wanting to be normal?"

"Nothing….damn." Natsu said. Juvia stood awkwardly by the door, rubbing her neck and staring at the floor.

"Who was that guy?"

"Hm?"

"The guy who shoved you"

"Uh...thats none of your business...you shouldn't have hurt him like that"

"He shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"What do you care? We're not even fri-"

"Everyone in the guild is my friend. Including Gajeel, but don't tell him I said that. Anyways, he's lucky thats the only thing I did to him."

"He didn't mean to.." She said softly, "he never means to…"

"So it has happened before. Juvia why didn't you fight back, I know you can."

"I didn't want to hurt him…"

* * *

Gray sighed, "Tell me what the issue is, Lucy" He said sitting next to her on the floor of her apartment. She didn't say anything to him.

"Lucyyyyyy come on. Say it, somethings up."

"It's personal"

"I won't tell anyone"

"Personal"

"You'll feel better if you just tell me" Gray said, Lucy sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Loke…"

"Oh geez what'd he do?"

"I can't tell you"

"How about a hint"

"No"

"Did he break up with you?"

"We were never-"

"Lucy, we all know. Stop pretending there isn't something going on" Gray said folding his arms over his chest, "What'd he do?" Lucy didn't answer, not for a few minutes at least, then she folded and said it.

"He told me he loved me"

"Ooooohhh...What'd you say?"

"Nothing...I didn't say anything…"

"You said...nothing? Like not a single word?"

"I said, what? And that was it. I didn't know what to say…"

"Oh man…" Gray said, he was about to say something else when Lucy started to cry. Then he lost what he was going to say. Gray jumped up.

"What's wrong!?" He asked, "Why are you crying!? I'm sure he understands"

"It's just...girls...they talk to their moms about this stuff...but I don't have a mom...I'm stuck talking about boys and relationships with a half naked guy on the floor of my apartment"

"I'm not half n-" He looked down to see he was just in his underwear, "Are you serious!?"

"Put your clothes back on please." Lucy sniffled, Gray sat on the floor next to her again and put an arm around her.

"Look, your mom isn't here...and it sucks, but...mine isn't either. So, we have to talk about these things to each other from now on...unless it's too girly then go talk to Cana or something." Lucy laughed

"Sure."

"You know...if Loke tells you he loves you, he really means it. He's never said it to anyone else before."

"Thanks...so, what's up with you?" She asked

"What?"

"Juvia has a boyfriend...she's avoiding you at all costs, she barely has time to come to the guild because she's spending so much time with hi-"

"Alright. I'm fine with it"

"Mmhm. Sure you are"

"I am. She's happy...thats all that matters."

"Gray. I see how you look at her. I don't know if it's jealousy because she isn't obsessed with you anymore or something more, but it's not fine"

"What do you want me to say? I have feelings, because I don't know if thats what it is."

"But you feel something. You should talk to her."

"You should talk to Loke" Gray said. Lucy gave a soft smile and pulled out his key

"I was just about to"

* * *

Natsu had left and Juvia was just about to change into some pjs when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she opened it, only to earn a shove aside so he could some in. Juvia closed the door.

"Hello...Steven…" She said softly, "Are you okay?" She asked. No, he looked pretty pissed in all honesty.

"Where's that pink haired son of a-"

"He's not here…"

"That bastard" Steven said running a hand through his brown curls, "Who is he?"

"Just a friend…"

"Huh...a friend. Isn't that nice, Juvia has a friend." He slapped her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, "That was humiliating, Juvia" He hissed, "humiliating" she looked at the door as he yanked at her hair. Natsu couldn't have gone far. Erzas dorm wasn't far from Juvia's, it was late, she had to be here now. She could scream for one of them and they'd come help her. She could fight back, she could, but...she couldn't hurt him not like that. He threw her down.

"Don't humiliate me like that again, Juvia." He said and it started.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, geez." Gray tore open his door, "What? it's like three in the morning" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Gray..." Juvia whimpered, "I'm sorry...it's late...but..I-" her voice broke and she started to cry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while :3 I've been busy. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thiiiinnkk~


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't...know where else to go" Juvia said softly. Gray rubbed his eyes, still foggy from just waking and when his vision cleared up, he realized the state she was in. Her dress was shredded, pieces of fabric hanging from her small frame, some had fallen the the floor in a failed attempt to hang on. Juvias hair was a mess, she had bruises forming on her neck in the form of fingers, bruises covered her body, all fresh, Dry blood was on the corner of her mouth, like she'd spit it from her mouth, there was a long cut under her eye. She looked like hell.

"Juvia...who did this to you?" Gray asked

"Yeah Juvia, who did this to you?" Erza asked from behind her

"What are you doing here?"

"I walked her here"

"What happened?" Gray asked, confused. Why was Juvia with Erza? Why was she so beaten up and why did Erza look like she was ready to kill someone?

"Her boyfriend beat the hell out of her. I only woke up because she was screaming for me" Erza said folding her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"He was hurting her. Right Juvia?"

"...yes…"

"Where is this ba-"

"Ah, I took care of him. Now take care of her. She wanted me to bring her here" Erza handed Juvia a bag, "I put some clothes in here for you"

"She wanted me?"

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" Erza asked, she squeezed Juvias shoulder before turning and leaving. Gray sighed and pulled Juvia inside. It was pretty awkward. She just stood by the door, looking around. There wasn't much to look at, It was just a dimly lit, messy, apartment. It was three thirty in the morning now.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Gray asked, "And why didn't you tell anyone?" She didn't answer. "Come on, you wanted to come here, the least you can do is talk to me." Silence. Gray sighed, "I guess I can't blame you, I wouldn't talk either...after what happened to you"

"Natsu…"

"What? What about that knucklehead?"

"He knew...early he saw Steven shoved me…"

"And he didn't do anything!?"

"No, he did. He punched him so hard he flew…then he came to my dorm to see if I was alright and we talked a little bit, then he left, Steven came over and...yeah"

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Juvia." Gray said, "If I ever see this dude, I'll kill him. Just so you know" it was hard enough resisting the urge to go down there and beat the crap out of him right this minute, but Juvia needed someone right now.

"Can...I take a shower? I'm bloody…"

"Yeah. it's over there" Gray showed her where the bathroom was and then sat on the couch, listening to the soft hum of the running water. When she was done, she came out and sat next to him.

"It's late..or early. You should get some sleep." Gray said getting up. She curled up on the couch.

"Hey, the bedroom is this way" he said, she gave him a questioning look and the followed him to the bedroom.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch." He said and then went to leave. She caught his hand

"Wait" she said softly. He turned around, "I...don't want to be alone…"

"What?"

"Gray...this isn't a desperate attempt to get you in the same bed as me...just this once and then we'll never talk about it again…stay with me." He blinked, "Gray-Sama" she said it so softly, like a frightened child. He could barely hear her.

"Juvia…"

"Please…" her voice broke, but she contained the tears flooding her eyes. How could he say no?

"Okay.." he said.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when the next update will be, I'm pretty much drowning in exams this week. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thought I would warn you guys. This chapter will probably be a little shorter than my last one...maybe. It's three in the morning where I am and I have been up a little more than 72 hours, equivalent to three days, in case you didn't know. So, I apologize in advance for errors I may miss while I proof read, things that may not make sense, or you know just...general sloppiness. I'm sorry. I would wait until tomorrow/later but I figured I probably won't go to bed any time soon, why not give a much needed update?

* * *

The sun was shining through his window and straight into his eyes, that didn't feel very good.

Gray groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the bright orange thing in the sky. He stretched and it didn't take long for him to notice something was missing. The bluenette he had curled up next to him all night was gone. She must've made her departure in the early morning. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by this but, if she didn't want to stay she didn't have too. Hopefully she didn't go back to that boyfriend of hers. Then again there probably wasn't much to go back to...not after Erza got a hold of him. She was probably still picking flesh from beneath her fingernails and cleaning blood from her clothes.

Gray sighed and took a shower before getting dressed and heading to the guild.

* * *

"Gray, it's two in the afternoon. Where have you been?" Lucy asked sitting down across from him and Natsu sliding in beside her.

"Late night with Juvia?" Erza asked with a playful smirk

"Wait what?" Lucy asked, "You and J-"

"It wasn't like that!" Gray snapped, "Gosh, you guys are perves."

"What...did happen?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you"

"I can do it" Erza chimed in and before Gray could stop her, she quietly told Natsu and Lucy. Natsu didn't look surprised, however, Lucy was gaping.

"HE CAME BACK!?" Natsu nearly shouted, "I thought I took care of that p-"

"Well, you didn't." Gray interrupted him and sighed, "She wasn't there when I got up. I don't know where she is now"

"Probably cleaning her dorm" Erza said casually, "I may have...messed it up a bit."

"Did you kill him?" Lucy squeaked

"No, he won't be walking anytime soon. I cut off his legs."

"WHAT!?" All three of them exclaimed. Erza laughed

"Wow! I didn't cut off his legs" She said, "No, but seriously he's not walking anytime soon. I broke both his legs. Judging by the damage, cutting off his legs would have hurt less."

"Nice job" Natsu commented quietly.

* * *

Days passed by quickly. The normal group went on a job to pass the time. It was pretty simple, save the girl, get the reward. They'd seen Juvia around a few times, but she ignored them. She was mainly just avoiding Gray. They were back on that stage again apparently and it annoyed him. After all of that she still couldn't be around him.

He made the decision to just go talk to her. He gently knocked on her door and waited. He heard the soft click of the lock and then the knob twisted. She peeked one eye out and then went to close the door. He stuck his foot in the door jam to keep it open.

"Nope, you're going to talk to me" he said and she opened the door up, but didn't make a move so he could come in. Though he could see her dorm was still a mess. She hadn't bothered to clean it.

"Will you tell Erza to help me clean this up?" She asked softly and then went to close the door.

"I'm not telling Erza a thing until you talk to me" Juvia still didn't move, thats fine. He didn't mind talking to her out here.

"Why, all of a sudden, are you avoiding me again?" He asked. She didn't answer "did I do something to piss you off?" Juvia shook her head. Still, she said nothing. He moved a little closer and she winced, giving a soft squeak, he stepped back.

"You can't just...stay the night with me and then...not talk to me. It's kind of rude. And...irritating" Gray said, "You know what? Maybe if I do this, you'll say something" and with that, without any warning, he grabbed her and he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Updated. :) I just remembered I never put the little confrontation between Loke and Lucy in. I'll probably do that next part or chapter. wft ever. Hopefully, this holds you over for a tiny bit. Again I apologize for errors. Thanks for reading. Its not very long, I warned you. Please don't yell at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Juvias lips were soft and warm against his cool ones. He didn't know how much time had passed, he really didn't care. He held her to him, one hand behind her head, tangled in her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. She was so still, she didn't kiss him back, in fact she was tense. Stiffening in his arms, but not trying to move away. Juvia pressed a hand against his chest and pushed gently, he let her go. Withdrawing from her slowly. Juvia touched her lips lightly and then ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the floor.

"Juvia" Gray said softly. She looked at him and then turned away. She didn't say a word as she gently closed the door to her room.

"Juvia" Gray said her name again, "Juvia! Come on!" He pressed his forehead against the door and sighed, "I'm trying here...I really am."

* * *

Gray woke with a start when he felt a hard kick at his side.

"What the hell!?" He shouted looking around to see Lisanna standing over him, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked. Confused, he looked around to see he was still at Juvias door. Oh thats right. He stayed seated there incase she came back out. He must have fallen asleep.

"I guess so"

"Hmm...thats kind of creepy" she said

"I just want to talk to her…"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Gray. She just got out of a horrible...horrible relationship. Look…" Lisanna sat next to him, "Don't you think...maybe the only reason you feel the way you do...is...because you're guilty for saying those things. It did cause her to get into that relationship in the first place"

"No...I feel bad, yeah, but...I don't know. It's like all of a sudden I have feelings for her. Before...I couldn't bare to be around her and now...it's torture without her. I don't think it's because of what I said to her. I've said worse."

"Hmmm. What happened last night?"

"I kissed her"

"What'd she do?"

"Nothing" He said softly, "She didn't say anything, in fact, she pushed me away and went back in her room."

"She needs time, Gray" Lisanna got up, "Be a good guy and give her some" She walked away.

* * *

When Gray entered the guild there was a lot of whistling and hollering. Erza slapped an armored hand on his back and said good job before winking and walking off. He glared at Lisanna

"Did you tell them what happened?" He asked

"Uh...it slipped?" She said backing behind the counter and hiding behind Mira. He sighed and sat down in a booth with Lucy and Wendy.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" Lucy greeted, a wide smile coming across her pretty face.

"Juvia isn't here yet" Wendy said, "incase you were wondering...where she was…"

"I wasn't wondering but thanks anyway." He said, Lucy groaned, "geez what's up with you?"

"Nauseas." She put her head down on the table.

"There, there Lucy" Wendy patted her head and sighed.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?"

"Nope. Not since this morning." Wendy said softly, shrugging.

* * *

Juvia sighed, staring at her reflection in the clear water. She sat on the river bank, dipping her feet in the water. She thought about going to the guild today, she missed her friends. Gray would be there she soon realized and decided it would be best to stay away for now. Not that he'd stay away from her. He was so damn persistent, he wanted her but, why all of a sudden? Why now after everything, did he finally want her? The only explanation would be guilt. He felt guilty. She stood, taking her feet out of the water and sighing once more.  
"Juvia?" He said softly from behind her

"Natsu…"

"You didn't come to the guild this morning."

"No, I didn't"

"Why?" He asked, she didn't answer, he knew the answer. She didn't need to tell him, "is it because Grays there?"

"He just won't stop…I told him to stop and leave me alone, but he doesn't listen...he came to my room, he kissed me. Go back to the guild, Natsu, Juvia needs to think"

"Come with me."

"No"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Natsu said.

"Yes"

"HAHA YOU SAID YES!" Natsu shouted happily, "Now you have to come back to the guild with me"

"Dammit Natsu" He couldn't see, but she was smiling a tiny smile. Leave it to Natsu to brighten your day.

* * *

"Look who I found!" Natsu shouted excitedly as he burst through the door. There was no one behind him. "Come on!" He yelled at the door. After a few seconds it was slowly pushed open and Juvia came inside. She gave a soft and tiny smile.

"Hey…" She said

"JUUUUVVIIIIAAAA!" The whole guild erupted happily and she was hugged by Lisanna who said something in her ear.

"You gonna go talk to her?" Carla asked as Gray stared at Juvia. She wore a cute pastel blue knee length dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. Juvia glanced at Gray and for a moment their eyes locked.

"I have to go...I'm sorry…." Juvia turned and, quickly out of the guild.

"Juvia! You promised!" Natsu yelled. Gray got up and started towards the door.  
"Gray dont!" Natsu shouted. Erza was holding him.

* * *

She was a good distance from the guild when he finally caught up to her. She stopped walking and slumped her shoulders.

"You just dont stop, do you?"

"Juvia...I want to talk."

"You always do. Look, you kissed me. Great. It was nice, I've only been wanting you to do that for years." She said, "now. I want to go home...dont follow me"

"Juvia please!" Gray yelled. She stopped and turned to him.

"For the love of god, WHAT!?" She screamed, "leave me alone...please, that is all I'm asking."

"I'm a jerk..."

"Shocker"

"Juvia, I'm in love with you" He said taking a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Right...I'm sure." She whispered, her eyes were glistening with tears as she turned away, "I'm sure..."

"Juvia what more do you want from me!? I have tried everything to show you. I want you...why are you being so goddamn difficult?"

"Because, Gray, I wanted you!" She snapped, turning sharply, "For the longest time, I wanted you...you avoided me...took every chance you could get, to get away from me. You pushed me away, you insulted me, you ignored me. I thought maybe if I loved you enough...maybe you wouldnt hate me as much. Now all of a sudden you love me? After everything? Screw you, Gray Fullbuster..." She turned and walked away. Gray didnt follow her, he wanted to, but his legs wouldnt move, he wanted to call out to her but his voice, it didnt exist anymore.

* * *

A/N: Dang girl. Uh, Sorry I've been neglecting all of my stories. I'm pretty busy these days. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 3


	7. Chapter 7

"Juvia…" Gray said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone" she yanked a job request off the board, walked over to Mira and slammed it on the counter, "I'm leaving" she said and stormed out with it in her hand.

"Which one did she take?"

"Uuuuhhh. Something to do with al-"

"Thanks" Gray ran out of the guild, "Juvia!"

"WHAT!?" She shouted, "I'm sorry did I need to tell you again?" She cleared her throat, "Leave me alone"

"Juvia...you can't go alone"

"Aw, why?"

"Because...it could be dangerous"

"Oh? And how many times have I asked you to come along on one of my other jobs and you, and I quote said, "You can handle it" Hmmmm? Those were way more dangerous than this one" she shoved the paper in his face.

"Wine tasting?"

"Uh-huh" she said, "Nothing too dangerous. I think I can handle this one. Bye" she turned away

"I'm not letting you go into a bar with a bunch of drunk guys."

"Aaaaww, does Gray thinks Juvia needs protection?"

"If you're drunk and a guy attacks you. Yeah. Because you're not going to be able to get him off. Let me come with you" he must've gotten through to her because her shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes.

"ERZA!" She screamed. Guess not. She was on her way in when she heard Juvia call for her and jogged right over.

"Yeeesss?" She asked raising a scarlett eyebrow. Juvia whispered softly in Erza's ear and she nodded in understanding.

"Well. I was going to pick a job to do alone, but considering the...circumstances…" she glanced at Gray, "I would gladly accompany you, Juvia. You have nothing to worry about, Gray. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Shall we be going then?" Juvia nodded and off they went.

* * *

"You and Loke, how did that happen?" Cana asked sitting on Lucy's couch and sighing.

"Uh...well…" Lucy blushed.

"Yeah..you never did tell us" Levy smirked

"I told you already…" Lucy glared at Levy, her blush intensifying.

"I want to hear it again. My memory, it's a bit...hazy."

"It's just..I..it's not...uh.." She glanced at Wendy, who just looked confused,"F-for children"

"Whoa...Lucy" Cana's eyes widened and then she cleared her throat, "It's almost expectant of Loke, but you, oh this...that's dirty…"

"SO DIRTY" Levy shouted, "WENDY LEAVE THE ROOM" Wendy glanced at Carla, sighed, and got up. She went outside of Lucy's apartment and waited for a signal to come inside.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT" Lucy yelled, "Okay..it was...but..It was on accident"

"So you just fell on his d-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled putting her head in her hands, cutting off Cana

"What lead up to that?" Cana asked

"Can we not talk about _this_?" Carla asked, "It's...not appropriate..and none of our business"

"Thank you, Carla" Lucy said softly, plopping down on the couch.

"We're talking about it. Lucy...what happened?"

"Not what was supposed to happen…"

"WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!?" She nearly screamed

"Sh. Lucy's getting there" Levy said softly, "Go ahead."

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, and I had just returned from a two week long job...and everyone went home to sleep because it was really late...but I couldn't sleep...I tried but I just laid in the darkness...and I thought maybe I should find someone to talk to. So, I opened Loke's gate and he came out. At first we were just talking. He was standing beside my bed and I was laying in the bed."

"Aaaaannnndddd?" Cana prodded, "gotta give me more than that"

"I'm getting there" Lucy said, "I...made a comment that I was cold and by this time I was almost half asleep, so, when Lokes sly, do-you-want-to-cuddle-for-warmth, comment came out of his goddamn mouth. I didn't say no...next thing I know he was in the bed with me and...I may or may not have kissed him..and couldn't stop...and then I took off his shirt. And he stopped kissing me and tried to go back to the spirit world, but I begged him not to...he stayed and we...had sex….."

"You had sex…"

"Three times" She squeaked, blushing and putting her head in her hands.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, DAMN!" Cana yelled, jumping up, "Thats my girl!"

"Ssshhhhuuuuttttt uuuupppp" Lucy hissed, "he'll hear you and come out"

"I want him to!"

"Why?"

"SO I CAN GIVE HIM A FREAKING HIGH FIVE, THAT'S WHY, LOOOOKKKKEEEEE!" She shouted.

'You're enjoying this too much" Lucy said. Cana sighed contentedly

"Little Lucy...all grown up. Three times? Didn't think you had it in you"

"Thats what I said!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy groaned.

"Wait...you used protection, right?" She asked. Lucy shook her head. Cana smacked her on the back of the head.

"CHRIST, LUCY"

"It just happened! I'm not pregnant, this was a year ago"

"THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A YEAR!?" Both Cana and Levy yelled.

"Yup."

"Do you love him?" Cana asked, Lucy didn't answer.

"Lucy…" Levy said, she sank low in her seat.

"I….it's just."

"Do you love him?" She asked again, now it was quiet. Carla looked over.

"Lucy…" Carla said softly.

"Lucy. It's been a year and you can't even nod your head" Loke said from far side of the apartment. Who knew how long he had been standing there. Lucy jumped up.

"Loke…"

"I heard someone shouting my name, I thought I'd come make sure you weren't dying. Looks like everything is fine...goodnight." He sounded angry. More hurt than angry, actually.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled, "don't go"

"Yeah, I'm going to do what I should have done a year ago and not listen to you" and with that, he disappeared. It was quiet again.

"Can I come in now?" Wendy popped her head in the door.

* * *

A/N: Heeeyyy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heeyyy before we get started with the story I wanted to say something. This is not a Nalu story. I'm sorry, if thats what you're looking for this isn't it. I'm glad you like it though, despite it not being a story about that pair. :)

* * *

It was a late Saturday night and Gray wasn't expecting any visitors. Not right now at least. Knowing this, he jumped slightly to the sound of a soft knock on his door. He went over to open it and saw Juvia leaning against the doorway.

"Graaaaayyyy!" She said excitedly, "Hi"

"Uh...hey..wh-" she threw her arms around his neck and caught him off guard by kissing him softly. She tasted like alcohol. He pushed her away gently and stepped back.

"You're drunk"

"Am not!" She said with a pout as she stepped towards him, she lost her footing and fell, but he caught her and helped her stand back up. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Juvia's been mean to you…"

"Yeah"

"Juvia is sorry…"

"It would mean more if you were sober" he said, "Alright, let's get you to bed" he lifted her up and carried her to his room. She sat on his bed and looked around.

"Juvia isn't tired" she said despite the fact her eyelids were obviously heavy and she seemed to be falling asleep sitting up. Where was Erza?

"Yes you are" he said, "Down" he gently pushed her back on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him on top of her. Before he could say anything, she kissed him and then went to undo his pants. Suddenly aware, he jumped off of her.

"WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted, "NO!" Juvia gave him a confused look.

"Gray-Samaaaaaa~" she whined.

"You're drunk. No."

* * *

After fighting with her to go to sleep. Juvia finally did and Gray watched her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing.

"Christ, Juvia…" he said softly.

"Gray…" her eyes flew open.

"Hm?"

"You're watching me"

"Uh...yeah sorry" he said rubbing the back of his neck. She sat up.

"I took your bed again…"

"It's okay."

"You can...come lay with me. Like last time"

"Probably not such a good idea" he said, "I have a couch"

"Oh.." she said softly. She looked pretty disappointed.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" She seemed to have sobered up a little now.

"It's hard for me to sleep...I have bad dreams about...him. Usually Lisanna is with me...but she isn't here. But it's okay. I can manage" She lay back down and he sighed. She probably wouldn't try anything now anyways. Gray went and laid down next to her.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Hours passed and as the sky began to lighten, he found Juvias lips against his and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Gray sat up and rubbed his eyes, the sun was shining through his window. He looked around.

"Juvia?" He questioned, she was gone. He looked around his apartment and there seemed to be no sign of her. Gray sighed and got dressed, she must've been at the guild.

She wasn't. He asked around and no one seemed to know where she was.

"She does this all the time, Gray, I'm sure she's fine" Lisanna said with a tiny smile.

* * *

However, two weeks went by and still no Juvia. Erza sighed and knocked gently on Juvias door. It opened with the first knock but there was nothing but darkness.

"Gray won't be happy if this is what I think it is." She said flicking on the light. everything was still there, but no Juvia.

"Let's look around. It doesn't look like she's been here for a while." Erza said softly. Lucy checked the cabinets and Wendy checked her closet. Both of which were empty.

"I think she skipped town" Wendy said sadly

"Looks like it"

"What do we tell Gray?"

"What do we tell everyone?"

"Let's see if we can find a note." Lucy said softly, but there wasn't one. Erza went into the bathroom and accidently knocked over the waste basket.

"Ooops" She said picking it up. Something fell out of it.

"Hey, what's that?" Wendy asked softly, picking the object up.

"Oh...it's.."

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy screamed, "GUYS!"

"Lucy?" Wendy questioned. Lucy pointed at the folded up piece of paper in her hands.

"You need to read this" she said softly.

* * *

A/N: Okay so, this went a little fast. I apologize, but I had to do that. Hopefully you understand. Thanks for reading, guys. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I just don't understand why you have to leave right this second" Natsu said standing at the train station with Juvia, "it just seems so...sudden"

"I have to go" Juvia said softly, "The sooner the better"

"You didn't even say goodbye to anyone"

"No. I mean...you."

"You just needed me to help carry your bags. Or I'd be as clueless as everyone else"

"True. No offense to you"

"Are you coming back?"

"Maybe to visit..but, permanently? I'm afraid not. I know that's not what you want to hear" Juvia said

"I thought you were my friend"

"I am"

"Then why in the hell are you leaving? Like this, without saying goodbye? Just packing up and leaving everyone behind like we don't even matter. This guild...everyone, we're family. We have each others back when things get bad and you...you're willing to just throw everything away. It's a little insulting. So, why?"

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe here. It's a silly reason to leave...but I'm suffocating,

so, yeah I'm leaving without saying goodbye because saying goodbye would probably kill me. You guys are the closest thing to a family I have ever had and it hurts to leave. But I can't stay here." She picked up a bag, "My train...it's coming...please Natsu, help me with my bags…"

"You know what…" he said, "no. Have a nice life, Juvia" he walked away.

* * *

"So, she just left" Gray said running a hand through his hair, "Shit"

"Sorry, Gray…" Lucy said softly, "Maybe she'll come back"

"Judging by the looks of how she left things, she's not"

"She's pregnant" Erza said, "just thought you should know…"

"GODDAMMIT!" Gray shouted, "and she just left? Without a freaking word!?"

"It would appear."

"Oh my god…" He said running his hand through his hair once more, it was a mess now. He sighed and sat down. "We have to find her"

"She doesn't want to be found, but I could possibly arrange something"

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be expecting us to find her, so, what if it's not us looking for her?" She said, "I'll figure something out. Don't worry"

"Don't worry? Yeah okay" he said softly. Someone walked through the door

"Hey guys" Natsu said headed straight for the fridge

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He stopped right in his tracks. Happy ran into his leg.

"Juvia left"

"Whaaaattt!?"

"Yup"

"When?"

"Sometime last night" Erza said, "Know anything?"

"Me? Why would I know anything?"

"You guys have been hanging out, right?" Lucy said

"WHAT!?" Gray snapped, standing up

"What!? No. What makes you think that?"

"But I th-"

"WE HAVEN'T BEEN HANGING OUT!" Natsu shouted, "Uh...you know what. Happy and I should go see what Lisannas up to"

"We should?"

"Uh-huh. Bye" Natsu grabbed Happy and ran out of the apartment

"That was weird" Lucy said, "He didn't even eat"

* * *

That night Erza sat on the hill that overlooked Magnolia. It was a pretty view, every light in town was lit up.

"I do love your monthly visits" She said softly

"It's good that you don't hate them" Jellal replied sitting next to her, "so, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look"

"What look?"

"The one you get when everything's falling apart" he said, "I'll ask again, what going on?"

"Juvias pregnant"

"What?"

"She's pregnant"

"Huh...I guess I don't have to ask whose baby it is"

"Natsus"

"WHAT"

"Just kidding" Erza said softly, "It's Grays"

"Figured. What's the problem then? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if she were here. She packed everything up and left. She didn't even say goodbye" Erza said pulling on the grass, "Gray is a mess"

"I'm sure he is"

"I need your help"

"With what?"

"Juvia would be expecting us to look for her, so she'll be on watch. So, I need someone she doesn't expect to go after her, to go after her. And she thinks you're in prison, so it makes you the perfect candidate. Will you look for her?"

"Hmmm. You know, I'm pretty busy these days."

"Yeah right"

"I'll do it." Jellal said with a tiny smile.

"Thank you"

* * *

"So Juvias pregnant. Who would have guessed she'd be first" Loke said from the kitchen

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Lucy asked sitting on the couch and sighing

"Lucy."

"Loke"

"I'm still upset but it's not going to keep me from talking to you"

"I don't even understand why you're so mad. Maybe I'm not ready to say it, or I have commitment issues"

"You should've mentioned the commitment issues when you invited me into your bed" Loke said with a smirk.

"Not funny"

"You tell Natsu you love him all the time"

"Thats different"

"Hm. How so?"

"Because loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different things" Lucy said, "besides, don't you want me to mean it when I say it?"

"Yes"

"Then stop pressuring me to say it!" She shouted, "can we just not talk about this?"

"Okay. Fair enough. So, this Juvia thing, how freaked is Gray?"

"He's a mess." Lucy got up and sighed, "I feel kind of guilty"

"Whys that?" Loke asked walking out of the kitchen

"Hm. No reason" she smiled, "I told him to...keep trying with her is all" Loke cocked his head to the side

"No thats not it"

"What?"

"You're hiding something"

"No, I'm not"

"You are."

"Nooo"

"Lucy. Tell me" he said taking a step towards her, "Lucy" she groaned

"Oookkaayyy. The...pregnancy test may or may not have been Juvias"

"Was it or was it not?" Loke asked, "Luuuuccyyy talk"

"It was mine, okay! I took it at Juvias because I didn't want anyone to find it here...mostly I didn't want you to find it. You're already mad at me..I didn't want it to get wo-" Loke started to laugh

"This isn't funny" she snapped. He continued to laugh. "If you're going to act like it's a joke, you can leave" she started to walk away.

"No, come here" Loke grabbed her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's not funny, I'm just so happy"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay. So, I have something to rant about. There was a review left here in my "Moderate reviews" thingy that said Loke and Lucy's relationship isn't allowed. Well. Whoops. Guess what, it is now and if you don't like it, don't read this story. Okay? ( That sounded really rude please don't hate me). This story is based purely off the Anime, and it didn't say anywhere in the anime (if it did, I missed it) that Loke and Lucy entering a romantic relationship would be forbidden, maybe it's in the manga, I didn't read the manga so, I don't know. If you have any issues you can privately message me on here, or you can contact me on my tumblr: . whatever you have to do. Don't put it in a review, okay? Love ya guys. If I sounded rude in this, I'm very sorry. It has not been my day. :)**

**On to the story.**

* * *

It's been six months since anyone's seen Juvia and it seemed Jellal wasn't having any luck finding her. which was surprising.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu shouted, shaking her violently until he remembered she was pregnant and probably shouldn't do that. Lucy slowly sat up from bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Whaaaatt?" She groaned, "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon"

"WHAT!?"

"You slept for a long time." Happy said sitting on her lap and poking her round belly. She swatted him off her lap.

"Hm. I guess so"

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said

"What?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmmm I guess I don't really want a specific gender. You know just as long as it's happy and healthy. Why were you shaking me so hard?"

"It's two in the afternoon and you weren't awake yet" he said with a large grin. He pulled her off her bed even though she didn't feel much like standing. Her head was all woozy today.

"Natsu, I wanna sit."

"You can do that when we get to the guild. Oh everyone is betting on what gender it is, a lot of people are saying boy and I think Cana guessed both girl and boy and I was like 'Noooo waaayyy, Lucy's way too big for just two, there's probably three in there!' and we laughed and lau-" his _lovely_ story was cut off by a hard slap in the face.

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" Lucy shouted

"That ther-"

"Natsu…" Happy warned

"I-I was joking? I'm sorry!"

"Good" Lucy glared, "do I have to go today?"

"Yeah"

"Fiinnee" she whined. Natsu waited outside while she searched for a shirt that would actually fit and the struggled into some jeans and sat on the couch. She couldn't even reach her freaking feet. Natsu and Cana were right, maybe there is more than one in there

"Naaaaatttsssuuuuu" She whined. He came back in with Happy on top of his head, "I can't get my shoes on" she said softly. Happy laughed and Natsu tried not to. Lucy threw her shoe at Happy, completely missing and hitting Natsu in the face.

"WILL YOU JUST HELP ME!?" She shouted

"Okay, okay! Geez" Natsu rubbed his face and grabbed the shoe, "So, where's Loke?"

"I don't know"

"Hm…" He said kneeling down to help put Lucy's shoes on and when he was done he helped her off the couch.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Erza asked softly standing at the very spot she always met him at. The top of the hill that overlooked Magnolia.

"No." Jellal said

"Dammit"

"I'm not giving up until you tell me to. I don't even think I'll stop then."

"Where could she have gone?"

"The world is a large place, Erza. She could be anywhere"

"She didn't have a lot of money, how is she traveling and feeding herself? The food she would have taken has to have spoiled by now? How do we know she isn't in danger? She could be d-"

"Don't say that. She's smarter than you guys give her credit for, you know."

"I know. I just wish I had something to tell Gray. Some new information, he's about to go find her himself. He's a mess"

"I'm sure. I don't understand why she left."

"I thought it was because she was pregnant, but it was Lucy's test. So, she isn't. Maybe she wanted to get away from Gray. He wouldn't leave her alone"

"Maybe. I gotta go. I'll come back when I have more information." Jellal said and then he was gone. Erza sighed and started towards the guild.

* * *

"Yay, chair" Lucy breathed sliding into a seat across from Cana.

"Damn Lucy, you look like you're ready to pop" Cana said, "and you're really sweaty"

"It's so hot in this building. Oh my god."

"Lucy. It's december"

"I know!" She said fanning herself and groaning, "I want this baby ooooouuuttt"

"I think it's a little late for an a-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She shouted, "Gosh"

"It's what it sounded like, sorry"

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled running over, "I have a present for you"

"Is it chocolate?"

"No"

"Aw" She said softly, "What is it?"

"Here" she handed her a bag, it was a pretty pink, "Don't worry it's gender neutral" Lucy took it out of the bag, "I guess it's more for a boy, but girls can wear it too" it was a little lion onesie complete with a hood that looked like a little lion mane.

"THIS IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD!" Lucy squealed, "I love it, thank you. I'd hug you but I can't get up…"

"It's alright" She laughed. Lucy put it back in the bag.

"Loke will love it too. If I can figure out where he went"

"Did he go back to the Spirit World?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Hey Lucy" Levy said, "I have something to show you"

"Can you show me over here?" She walked over and pulled Lucy up. She took her to the library.

"So, I've been doing some research and I found two known cases like yours"

"Being pregnant with a Celestial Spirits kid?"

"Yup. And I feel like with Lokes passed there could be more. But that's not the point. Anyways, I found this." She handed Lucy a large book and flipped to the marked page, "Look, read that"

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, sweetie" Levy said laughing, "reeeaadd"

"Okay" She read quietly, "A Celestial pregnancy is as natural as a human one, with no significant changes. Except for one, gestation, in both cases, lasted at least five to six months. When human gestation lasts nine to ten months."

"How far along are you, Lucy?"

"Halfway through six months...god dammit"

"So, you're like overdue. Go sit down"

"I-I don't have anything!"

"What?" Levy asked

"I don't have a crib, I don't have clothes, bottles, oh my god what am I gonna do!?"

"Uh...Uh…"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOO!?" She screamed

"Calm down before you go into labor" Levy said making Lucy sit in a chair, "Just...we'll figure something out"

"Wait...two known cases where this has happened? If Loke knew how the terms worked with this kind of pregnancy I will hurt him"

"I don't think he did. Unless he's the one wh-" Levy shut up when Lucy sent her a heated glare. "It's just...I don't think any of the other Celestial spirits knew. I think the King made sure...it was kept secret."

"Why? He's perfectly fine with this...Loke already...talked to him"

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"No...I'm fine, I can't...really breathe"

"Deep breaths, Lulu" Levy rubbed her back, "it'll be fine. Maybe he's fine with it now because he can't stop it, the damage has already been done. The other celestial spirits know, don't they?" Lucy nodded.

"I don't have anything…"

"I know, we'll figure something out. Don't you worry"

"Okay…Are you sure I won't die?"

"Yes, the delivery is like any other delivery. But...Lucy, I don't know..it doesn't say, one of the babies died during delivery and...there isn't anything on the other one. I don't know if it died or not."

"There's a chance my baby could die?"

"There's a chance, a small chance, I mean...the spirits that impregnated the women; it didn't say who they were but, it said they weren't strong spirits. I think the survival rate goes by how strong the spirit that got you pregnant is. Loke is a really strong and powerful spirit. I think it'll be fine. Don't worry"

"Okay" Lucy said softly, "Can you help me up?"

"Sure thing"

* * *

"Hey Erza and Wendy" Lisanna said, "Levy told me Lucy is actually overdue on her due date and she doesn't have anything to accommodate the new arrival."

"Hm. Nothing at all?" Erza asked

"Nothing at all"

"We need your help, we're going baby shopping"

"That sounds fun, I'll help!" Wendy said excitedly, "And Carla too"

"Yes, I'll help. However, I have one question"

"Hm?"

"Has anyone seen Gray?"

"No" Lisanna said softly

"No…." Wendy sighed, "Maybe he isn't feeling well?"

"I just hope he didn't do anything stupid"

"I'm sure he's okay"

"Alright. If we're going to do this, let's go now, I have a bad feeling about this Gray thing. Will Lucy be joining us?"

"No, it'll be a total surprise" Lisanna beamed.

* * *

Hours later Lucy knocked on Grays door. "Gray? Are you in there?" He opened the door

"Wha- holy crap you're huge" Gray exclaimed, "oh geez, sorry. It's just been a while since I've seen you"

"Nice save" She glared, "Can I come in?" He stepped aside, "My god look at this place!" It was a complete mess.

"Yeaaah" he went over to the bag on the counter

"What are you doing?"

"Packing a bag"

"Why?"

"I'm going to go look for Juvia. What do you think?"

"Uh. No, unpack that right now"

"Excuse me?" Gray rose an eyebrow, "Since when did you get the right to tell me what to do?"

"When you called me fat"

"I said I was sorry"

"Unpack the bag"

"No."

"UNPACK IT FULLBUSTER BEFORE I BUST YOUR FACE!" She screamed

"NO!" He screamed back, mockingly. Lucy screamed in agony and hunched over.

"Lucy!?" He yelled running over, "Are you okay?"

"Haha, got cha" she said grabbing his arm in a tight grip.

"Not. Funny"

"Got you to stop packing, didn't it?"

"Well played"

"Okay, listen to me. Juvia is complicated and scared right now, for whatever reason she ran off. Gray, we already have someone looking for her. Remember what Erza told you? You can't look for her. I know you want too. If Juvia sees someone she expects to be looking for her, she's going to run again. Do you want that?"

"No"

"Then wait. She'll come back, I know she will"

"What if she doesn't?" Gray asked, "What if she's in danger, or hurt, or starving? I can't just sit around and not do anything, Lucy"

"I know, I won't tell anyone if you suddenly vanish...if you feel like looking for her yourself. But take what Erza told you into consideration before doing it. If she sees you, she's going to hide and run again."

"I guess...I can wait for her to maybe come back, but, if she is dead and I didn't do anything to prevent it..I won't be able to live with myself"

"I know. I like that you can open up to me, Gray"

"Don't tell Natsu any of this or I will freeze your kid."

"Gonna have to get passed Loke to do that...and Erza…"

"Nevermind" Lucy laughed

"Clean this place up. Damn" Lucy got up, struggling until Gray just pulled her up.

"I can't wait until I can move without assistance"

"You got a while yet"

"Actually I don't, I found out today, I'm due any day now"

"Explains why you're so hu- I mean...radiant, you are glowing, my friend."

"Nice save"

* * *

Lucy just moved into a two bedroom apartment which was surprisingly cheaper than her old one, about a month ago. And when she walked in she was surprised to see the place looked like a baby store had thrown up in it. There were stuff everywhere. She smiled so wide it hurt her face. She started opening bags and gifts and left a few for Loke to open when he freaking showed up. She was delighted to see a ginormous plate of chocolate. which, she didn't waste time grabbing.

She saw a small piece of paper attached to it. It said; "Go check out your new nursery. ~Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Levy" Smiling like a goof again she set down the plate and went to walk over. But felt a sharp pain in in her stomach. She gasped and her hand flew to it. Another pinch of pain hit and she had to grab the table to keep from falling, another, and another, Each one getting worse every time. She Squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard something dripping and looked down. Oh, blood. Awesome. Blood was dripping from between her legs, soon enough it wasn't dripping, it was pouring.

"L-" Another wave of pain, this time she slipped in her own blood and fell hard. "Loke…" She whispered, she couldn't scream.

"LUCY!?" Next thing she knew Loke was pulling her in his lap, "Oh my god."

"I love you." She whispered, "just thought you...should know."

"Your timing for that could not be worse." He lifted her up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about my rant...I'm a hormone casserole this week. **

** I hope I didn't come off as a total biotch though. I'm really sorry if I did. ;~;**

**Okay, Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

There was a loud knock on the door which made Juvia jump she slowly got up and opened the door.

"What are you do-"

"I found you. You're a good hider" Jellal said folding his arms over his chest, "You have some explaining to do"

"Who else is with you?"

"Just me"

"Please don't tell anyone where I am" She said softly, "Come in" They sat, after a while, at a table. She stirred her tea slowly and stared at the swirl it was making in the liquid. Jellal didn't want any.

"What all did she tell you?"

"Erza? Oh, not much. Just...everything"

"Great" She sighed

"I only know what she knows. So, I have to ask, what's your side of the story?"

"Did she send you on this man hunt?"

"Yes."

"I should've known she would. I didn't want anyone looking for me"

"Juvia if you disappear and don't show up for six months, someone is going to look for you. Just be happy it wasn't Gray" he said, "he's a mess by the way."

Juvia scoffed, "I'm sure" she said it sarcastically

"He loves you, which surprises me, I thought he detested you. Apparently not"

"As did I"

"When do you plan on coming back?" He asked, "People are starting to think you're dead"

"People? Or Erza? I believe that's the only person you talk to about this. Which leaves you uneducated in the situation. See, Gray only tells Erza minor details, the person he really opens up to, is Lucy and even with her, he doesn't tell her everything."

"Then you tell me. What happened?" He said, "I'm a good listener, go ahead, not like I have to be anywhere anytime soon, spill"

"I think you should leave"

"Make me" he said

"I made him these stupid cookies for his birthday. Thats how all of this started."

"Over cookies?"

"It wasn't just the cookies, it's what happened when I tried to give them to him. Why couldn't he just be kind for once and take them. He didn't even bother to open the damn box. I finally realized, he'd never love me or care for me, or want me. So, I stopped trying with him. I just stopped going to the guild. I met this guy, who was sweet and kind and wanted me. And then things got bad."

"He started beating you. I know"

"Yeah." Juvia had tears in her eyes for some stupid reason, "And Gray decided all of a sudden he wanted me. That he loved me. Out of nowhere, he needed me. So, yeah, I was confused for a while as to why he decided this. I realized it wasn't real, he felt guilty because if he hadn't been an...ass about the cookies and just taken them, I wouldn't have made that realization." She paused, "I wouldn't have left and met that guy and he wouldn't have beaten the hell out of me. It's not real, he doesn't love me and he never will. He just thinks he does."

"You had sex with him before you left"

"I was vulnerable. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I can't just stop"

"Right. Then go back and talk to him. He's worried. Everyone is"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He's not the only reason I left. I can't tell you the other reason"

"Why?"

"Because, dammit, it is none of your business!" She snapped.

"Juvia!" Someone called from the back room.

"Who is that?" Jellal asked as Juvia got up.

"Leave. And do not come back, Jellal and do not send someone else."

"Juvia!" Jellal called

"LEAVE!" She screamed throwing her cup at him and then disappearing into the back of the small house.

"Hm. Gray totally broke her" He muttered.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring her to me sooner?" Porlyusica hissed rushing into the guild's infirmary, "Everyone out!" She shouted. Loke brought her to the guild since it was closest to them. Less chance of Lucy bleeding out. "She should have come to me as soon as you found out she was pregnant. Now she's delivering it. I said out!" She shouted, harsher this time. over her shoulder. Everyone, everyone, had filed in because they were worried. Now they rushed out. Except for Loke.

"You too." She said to him, "Go"

"I'm staying" he said

"No."

"I'm the father"

"Yes, I know. Get out" She said through clenched teeth, "If I have to open her up, you cannot be in here."

"Loke, come on. She's right" Makarov was standing close by, "I know you want to be here but you can't"

"I can't just leave her" Loke said Lucy was pale now, she had lost a lot of blood, "don't let her die"

"I'll do my best" She said.

* * *

"If you keep pacing like that, I'm going to slap you" Levy said softly, sitting on a table and sighing.

"Loke come on. Sit" Mirajane said with a tiny smile.

"No" Loke said running a hand through his hair, he kept pacing, "what if she bleeds out?"

"she isn't going too" Levy said softly. Loke gestured to the giant puddles of blood that created a trail to the infirmary door. That shut her up.

"I should've been more cautious with this baby"

"This isn't the baby." Levy said, "The research said it would be a normal delivery. Something in body is making her bleed like this. It's probably just complications with the pregnancy."

"Because it's an inhuman one"

"I think...even if she had the baby with a human, it would have been the same outcome just a longer gestation period." Levy said, "a lot of girls bleed uber amounts of blood during delivery"

"I love how you pulled the genius talk in that sentence and then said 'Uber amounts' in the next one" Cana said, her voice was slightly slurred.

"Thank you?" Levy questioned. Screaming erupted from inside the room, it was definitely Lucy.

"Oh ouchy" Cana said softly.

More screaming and then silence.

Someone burst through the door of the guild. It was Erza.

"Why is there blood in Lucy's apartment?" She asked, "and blood all over the floor here?"

"Baby time!" Cana yelled happily

"Oh. I see. So, Canas drunk and Lucy having a baby, why is everyone just not happy"

"It doesn't look good" Carla said, "She's bleeding heavily. She may bleed out and now there isn't any noise coming from inside"

"Oh...I see. Where is Natsu?"

"I have no idea" Levy said.

"Loke" Porlyusica opened the door, she was covered in blood, "Come"

"Isn't that how we got in this mess?" Cana asked

"Oh my god, you did not just say that!" Levy yelled.

"Wow" Erza said

"I don't get it" Wendy whispered to Carla

"Good" Carla said.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Loke asked looking at Lucy, who was unconscious.

"I had to open her to get baby out, and the bleeding wasn't caused by the unusual pregnancy. She bled so much because of a complication, but it would've happened regardless if it was a normal human pregnancy or...this one."

"So, she's okay?"

"She needs to heal. Which shouldn't take too long with the medicine I gave her. She did good."

"And the baby?" He asked she sighed, "what? What happened? Is it okay?"

"I have never seen anything like it."

"whaaattt!?" He grabbed her shoulders, "Tell me, woman!"

"Do not touch me" She said, he let go.

"Seriously though" he said, "Is it okay?"

"Lucy should have come to me the moment she found out she was pregnant. should this happen again, be sure to come to me. Please."

"The baby."

"She is fine" Porlyusica smiled a little.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, a little sick though, so, I can't let you see her as of right now, but no need to worry. I'm sure she'll pull through. I'm taking her to my home to treat her, that way she won't be disturbed and possibly get worse."

"Okay" he breathed, "It's a girl" he started to laugh.

"Congratulations. Lucy will be waking soon. I have to go"

Despite what she said, Porlyusica let him look at the baby before she left, but he couldn't hold her.

Lucy woke up after a while.

"Hey, look who decided to join us" Loke said softly.

"Where is it?" Lucy asked softly, she tried to sit up.

"Don't move, she had to cut you open to get the baby. Lay down" he gently pushed her back down.

"Where is it? Did it die?"

"No, actually I have something to tell you"

"Hm?"

"What gender did you think our baby was?"

"I had a feeling it's a boy?"

"Eh. Guess again"

"It's a girl!"

"Yes. And she's awesome"

"I wanna see" she said softly

"Porlyusica took her home"

"But...no, thats mine, what?"

"She's a little sick. So, Porlyusica is treating her at her home so she doesn't get sicker. You know, people won't touch her and stuff"

"But...you got to hold her"

"No. I didn't. I got a glimpse of her. She wouldn't let me hold the baby" Loke said brushing hair out of Lucy face, "You did great"

"How do you know? You weren't in here"

"Hey, she wouldn't let me"

"I know...it's okay...I was scared"

"I was too, but everythings fine now. And no one died." Loke said. Lucy smiled

"It's a girl...we have a daughter"

"Yes, I believe we've established this. Where have you been?" He sighed.

"She's gonna date...like boys…"

"No she's not. Not until she's like thirty, maaayybe fifty. But that's pushing it"

"Oh, so you're gonna be that kind of dad. Great. We have to name her...but I'm tired...so, maybe later...when I'm not all sliced up and sleepy"

"Okay. I should probably tell the audience outside what's going on."

"Okay. I gonna sleep" Lucy whispered. Loke kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Levy asked, "No ones dead?"

"Everything's fine" Loke said, "Oh and it's a girl"

"CALLED IT!" Lisanna yelled, "Sorry...I'm excited."

* * *

"How is Lucy?" Jellal asked

"She's okay, I think. I left before I could find out" Erza said, "I'm sure she's just fine"

"You didn't have to meet me here tonight"

"No, it's fine. What happened? Anything new?"

"I found her" He said

"You did" Erza said, "How is she? Is she coming back?"

"She didn't quite answer me on that. She said she can't right now. She's not alone by the way. There was someone else there."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They called out to her from the back of the house and she demanded that I leave and by demanded I mean she threw things until I left"

"Sounds like Juvia"

"She told me Gray is not the only reason she left. But wouldn't tell me the other reason"

"Hm. Where is she?"

"Yeah I'm not telling"

"Jellal" Erza glared, "really?"

"She asked me not to. She'll come back when she's ready. Just know, she's safe and she's not starving or freezing or anything like that"

"Please tell me where she is. I won't tell Gray. I just want to talk to her"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry"

**A/N: Yay, I need name suggestions. Please help meh. ;^; **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you here? Who told you I was here!?" She screamed running her hands through her hair. He looked at her with sadness, like a child looks at his favorite broken toy. "No one told me, Juvia, I just knew"

"Get out!" She screamed, "get out...get out!" He didn't move.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Leave!" Juvia heaved a glass vase at the ice wizard, it missed and shattered against the wall just beside his head, "You can't be here"

* * *

"Look, Erza, it's snowing" Lucy said looking out the window, "I wish I could go outside"

"I know, but you're on strict house arrest, no getting up unless absolutely necessary." She said, "It's quite beautiful"

"Yeah"

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked sitting on the side of Lucy's bed

"Fine. There's no pain, is she sleeping?"

"The baby is asleep, yes. Which brings the question, have you named her yet?"

"No...we're trying too. Nothing seems to fit"

"Something will fit eventually."

"Hey, did you check on Gray like I asked?" Lucy asked softly, sitting up a little.

"I did."

"How is he?"

"Not well. Juvia needs to come back, I think Gray may be going insane"

"I miss her…" Lucy said softly, "What do you think she's doing? She's probably so lonely being out there all alone in the cold."

"Jellal said she's okay...I mean, messed up, but not dead or freezing or starving. She's okay for now. How she's making money, I don't know"

"He won't tell you where she is?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Lucy, she freaked out when Jellal showed up. What is she going to do if we bombard her out of the blue? Welcome us with open arms?"

* * *

Lisanna knocked on his door, it opened right away and he seemed disappointed to see who was behind it.

"Lisanna.." Gray said, "What do you want?"

"I'm making you come out of your room."

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Gray, you can't stay in here forever, come on let's go see Lucy's baby. I hear it's super cute. Plus, Lucy will be happy to see you." Lisanna said, stepping inside, "Good god. Look at this place..what are you doing?" She looked over to see Gray had a fully packed bag strapped to his shoulder. Her heart sunk, "No...Gray it won't help"

"Someone has to look for her" he said

"There already is som-"

"Well apparently he isn't helping either, Lisanna!" Gray snapped, "Look...maybe if I just talk to her. Maybe she'll come back. I need to see her, I need to know she's okay"

"He said she w-"

"That's not enough. You have to understand. What if he's just saying that?"

"I trust that he wouldn't...he wouldn't lie"

"Go home. Just go home" he walked out the door without another word and when Lisanna went to chase after him, he was gone.

"GRAY!" She screamed and then pulled at her hair, "Dammit"

"What happened?" Natsu asked walking up from behind her, "Where's he going?"

"He just took off. You have to stop him" she said softly and apparently that was all he needed to hear because he took off down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Natsu wasn't able to catch Gray and they all now stood in Lucy's nursery.

"How could you just let him go like that?" Lucy asked rocking her baby gently as she glared at Lisanna.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault. I don't think anyone could have stopped him" Natsu retorted, "Maybe it's for the best"

"What does that mean?"

"He locked himself in that apartment, he felt guilty for not looking for her. Maybe this way he's not driving himself crazy." Natsu said, "besides he's probably the only one who can knock some sense into her"

"He's right." Erza said softly, "Gray is probably the only one who can get her to come back"

"I'm sorry, Lisanna" Lucy whispered, "I didn't mean to-"

"it's okay" she said softly as Lucy got up and walked over to the crib so she could place the tiny baby in it.

"Hey where's Loke?" Natsu asked

"I closed his gate a while ago"

"Why?"

"One: He was obviously tired and needed rest. And two: My god he was getting on my nerves" Lucy said

"He's just worried about you" Erza said, "besi-"

"Hey…" Gray said from the doorway of the nursery

"I thought you left…"

"I decided she wouldn't want to see me and that I don't have the slightest clue where to start looking for her" he said shrugging, "So, where's the kid?"

"She's asleep" Lucy hugged him, "Don't leave like that again, please...not after everything that's happened."

* * *

"Leave...please just go" Juvia said through clenched teeth.

"I can't"

"Yes you can, there's the door, open it and walk outside"

"Juvia…" he said softly, "What happened to you? You used to be so happy now all I see in you is sadness...what the hell happened, what did he do to you?"

"I said leave"

"Not until I get some answers, Juvia. What are you even doing out here?" He took a step towards her, until he was basically pressed to her. This house was so goddamn small.

"Get away from me" she glared at the ice wizard, "get out of my house right now"

"No, I don't like seeing you like this. I love you Juvia, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I need to know what happened. Why aren't you with Fairy Tail anymore, why did you do this vanishing act? Is this just a way to get Grays affection?"

"How did you even know I left?" She asked

"A lot more people are looking for you than you think, Juvia. And I heard from Wendy. She just said you left, really wasn't much else she told me. Is this all just to get Gray to miss you?" He asked.

"Get. Out." She hissed

"It won't work. He doesn't love you like I do" he stroked her cheek and she spat in his face before shoving him away.

"Do not touch me, Lyon" Juvia said, "Go back home."

* * *

A/N: It's really short but I'm sleepy. Hehe. Thanks for reading. :)


	13. Chapter 13

"You never answered my question, Juvia" Lyon said folding his arms over his chest. She didn't say anything, just kept chopping the carrots and tomatoes. "Juvia"

"It's really none of your business" she said softly, "It's no ones business, honestly. And yet, everyone seems to want to make it their own. Why do you think that is?"

"What happened to you?"

"A lot of things. Which, I know is hard to wrap your head around, is none of your business" She couldn't see him, but she heard his footsteps. "Come any closer, Lyon, I swear I will chop your hands off"

"Right…"

"Do you think I'm joking!?" She turned sharply, "go ahead, try me"

"Okay...damn" he didn't take another step, "You're just a ray of sunshine this evening aren't you?"

"You know, this is a lovely chat and all, but you really should be going now" Juvia turned back to the counter and sighed. He didn't leave and he showed no intention on doing so. Juvia didn't have the patience to deal with him and she didn't have the energy to use force. So, she was kind of screwed.

"Did Gray do something to drive you away?" He asked the question softly. It almost seemed sympathetic.

"Why does everyone assume everything I do is because of him?"

"Maybe because you obsessed over him for so long" he said.

"I did, didn't I? I'm pathetic. I wanted someone who didn't love me…"

"Didn't?"

"Apparently he does now…" She said with a little laugh, "Isn't it funny? How can someone go from despising a person to being in love with them?"

"If it helps, I never disliked you. Whereas Gray, you should've heard some of the stuff he used to say about you" Lyon said, she could basically feel the smirk on his face.

"I'm sure he said a lot"

"He did"

"Right…" she said softly

"I don't think he actually loves you. I think you can tell. In fact, I doubt he's capable of loving anyone"

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend? Yet, you speak so ill of him. Juvia doesn't like it" She put the knife down and threw everything in a bowl, "I wonder what he'd think if he found out you were here with me"

"Juvia!" Someone called from the back room. Juvia closed her eyes for one second and ran a hand through her hair. Lyon heard it and gave her a questioning look.

"Who else is here?" He asked and then went to go towards it.

"Hey, no." She put a hand on his chest, "Do not go back there, it's none of your business"

"Who is here with you?"

"This is none of your concern" she pushed him a little, but that didn't stop him. She ran a hand through her, now horribly messy, hair and grabbed his arm.

"Please…" she said softly

"Juvia!" They called again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, "please…"

"Who is here with you, Ju-" he didn't finish his really annoying question because Juvia grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. It was just a ten second kiss that meant absolutely nothing, but it stunned him long enough for her to run to the room, close the door, and lock it.

* * *

"How about Kassy?" Loke suggested. Lucy looked at her baby and shook her head.

"She doesn't look like a Kassy"

"Elizabeth?"

"Nah"

"Lexi?"

"No…"

"Cheyanne?"

"Uh-uh"

"I have one" Lisanna said, "Brenda"

"Naaaahhh"

"oh my god, Lucy" Loke sat next to her, "This should not be this hard"

"I don't want to give our baby a name and it not fit"

"I have an idea, how about we not name her and then when she's old enough, we let her name herself?"

"Nooo…"

"You're killing me"

"Sorry" she said, "I wish she could tell us what she liked"

"How about Violet?" Levy said getting a glass of water from the kitchen, "I think it's cute"

"Hmmmm...Nah"

"Okay, new idea. Next person who walks in the door and says a name, is the one we're using" Loke said, "Now we wait." It didn't take long for the door to open and someone walked in.

"HEY, SAY THE FIRST GIRL NAME THAT COMES TO MIND NOW!" Loke shouted extremely loud.

"UH...SUTA!?" Gray yelled, "I don't know...please don't do that again"

"Huh...what does it mean?" Lucy asked

"I don't know.."

"It means Star" Levy said, "I like it, good job, Gray"

"Was it worth almost giving me a heart attack?"

"I like it" Lucy said

"You do?" Loke asked, "You actually like something?"

"Yes"

"Did we just name our baby?"

"Yeah" Lucy smiled

"FINALLY, GEEZ!" He shouted and then the baby started to cry. Lucy glared at him. He mouthed sorry and took her from Lucy's arms.

* * *

"Why is there blood on your hand?" Lyon asked

"Why are you still here?" Juvia went over to the sink and started washing her hands, it'd been hours since the kiss and she really wished he had left by the time she was done.

"Juvia, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer." He said walking over to her, "You kissed me…"

"Yeah. I did" she said softly, "Because...Oh, Lyon" she smiled, "I love you" she placed a hand on his chest and started to walk forward and he walked back. She steered him in the direction she wanted him to go.

"I always have" she said softly, "So much it hurts, it's almost unbearable. That's why I need you...I need you to go" she reached for the door knob

"I'm not leaving you"

"I can't breathe with you around" she whispered and then leaned in close to him as she opened the door, "I can't breathe" her lips were dangerously close to his, didn't last long. She gave a hard shove and slammed the door in his face.

"JUST KIDDING!" She screamed, "Now leave!" She locked every door and window before shutting off all the lights and going to bed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Tenshoru for the name (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong). Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Chapter 14

She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than it had ever been. Juvia sighed and closed the door gently.

"Oh...hello" she said softly, sitting up in the bed. She gave Juvia a weak little smile and reached for the tea Juvia was holding.

"Here" she handed her the steaming cup, "I want to talk to you"

"Mm. What?" She asked sipping her tea, "More lessons on how stupid my decision is?"

"For the record, it's pretty stupid" she sat on the edge of the bed, "I just wish you'd let me take you to-"

"Listen, honey, I've been to a ton of doctors and experts for this. None have been able to provide answers or anything that helps, please try to understand."

"I am trying…"

"Not hard enough"

"what are you planning on doing with-"

"The baby? Oh, I mean I'll be dead, it'll just die with me I guess"

"Isn't there something you could do?"

"Hm...I'm far enough along you could just cut it out of me when I'm all dead and stuff, but do it like right after or it'll suffocate in there" She poked her belly, "Ugh. I don't understand why you want to save this thing anyways"

"If you didn't want it, why didn't yo-"

"Because I wasn't sure and then it was too late to do anything" she said, "I know you don't want me to just give up and die, but I really don't have the energy or the strength to fight this anymore. which is why, I want to do it today"

"What?"

"I want to die today"

"No" Juvia jumped up, "No. I'm not giving up on you yet, please just come with me I know someone who can help. She's very good"

"Nah"

"Gemma, please!" Juvia shouted

"No! I'm sick and I'm tired and if you don't help me, I'll do it myself."

"Why did you even want me to come here? If you were planning on killing yourself why would you want me here?" Juvia ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. Gemma set the cup on the stand beside her.

"I didn't want to do it alone" she said softly, "You're all I have...I'm pretty sure you're the only one who will miss me"

"The baby will"

"Oh, please. As if. It has no idea who I am, it's just a parasite"

"How can you say that? It's your chil-"

"I was raped. You know people who conceive a child out of love and desire for each other? And when they feel the first kick it's like this blissful, uplifting feeling knowing that their body is creating a tiny little life? Yeah, I don't have that. I feel nauseous and disgusted because every goddamn time this thing moves it acts as a constant reminder of what happened to me." She said, "It's not uplifting or blissful, it's literal disgust. You can't possibly understand that."

"I'm sorry" Juvia said softly

"Good. I know you don't want too. But I can't do it myself...I tried."

"I can't"

"Think of it as putting an end to my misery. I'm so sick I can't even stand. I'm losing control of my body. I literally cannot walk, you'll be doing me a favor.. I throw up blood, I can't eat, I can't sleep. There is nothing you can do" Gemma said softly, "Please help me, I'm in so much pain. I just want it to end"

It was hours of arguing and bickering before Juvia finally agreed to do it. Strangely enough, Gemma requested that Juvia slit her throat. She really didn't want to but if there was nothing else she could do, she really had no choice. Reluctantly. she got a knife and sat on the bed behind Gemma and pressed the blade to her throat.

"I can't" Juvia said pulling it away

"Oh my god, Juvia"

"I don't want you to die" She started to cry. Gemma turned to her and placed her forehead against Juvias,

"I know...I know you don't"

"You're all the family I have left"

"Yeah…"

"You weren't a very good sister, I just thought you should know, you were pretty much never around. But I...can't kill you, I can't kill my sister"

"Juvia, if I don't do it now, the pain will get worse. I'll die slowly and very painfully. Do you want that?"

"No"

"Then…" she took the knife, "let this happen."

"I love you.."

"I love you too, you liar" Gemma said with a tiny laugh, "after this, cut the kid out quickly if you still want…" She wrapped her arms around Juvia and gave the knife back, "I'll be okay" she turned back around and waited. Juvia slid the blade across her sick sisters neck quickly and blood went everywhere, but she died almost instantly. And then Juvia broke down.

* * *

"Hush child" Lucy said desperately trying to get Suta to stop screaming like someone was trying to kill her, "What do you want?"

"Maybe she's hungry" Mira said

"No"

"Does she need changed?"

"No"

"Is she tired?"

"She just woke up" Lucy said softly, "Why are you crying? You're not dying. Oh my god what if she's dying?"

"She's not. Let me see" Mira took the child away and it instantly stopped screaming her head off.

"Are you freaking serious? How did you do that?"

"I don't know. She's so cute"

"Don't ever leave me. She was crying for two hours and then you just pick her up and she stops? I'm a horrible mother"

"No, you're not" Mira said softly, "You're a new mom, you'll get a hang of it"

"Thank you"

* * *

She told him not to come back but he was doing it anyways. Jellal approached the house to find the door ajar, which was weird. He went inside and looked around.

"Juvia?" He questioned, there was blood everywhere, literal puddles all over the place, "Juvia!?" He yelled but no one responded. He went to each room but couldn't find her, however on one of the beds in the back room was a bloody knife and blood soaked bed.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

"Erza" Lucy pulled the redhead out of the guild, "Come to my apartment please there's someone there to see you"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Just come with me" Lucy took her back to her place, and there was Jellal, looking at her baby as it lay in a little bassinet.

"Babies are weird" he said, "Oh she's finally back"

"Why did you come here?" Erza asked, "What happened?"

"Well...don't freak out"

"Oh god" Lucy said sitting on the couch, "That means freak out"

"I think…" he paused, "I think something happened to Juvia"

"Why?"

"There was a lot of blood in her house, it was everywhere...just everywhere" he said running a hand through his hair, "No one can survive that much blood loss...there was so much. I found a knife"

"Are you saying...are you saying she's dead?" Erza asked and then covered her mouth, "Are you sure?"

"There wasn't a body, but she couldn't have survived" he said. The room fell silent as everyone took in the information.

"No one. Tells. Gray." Erza said firmly, "not until we're sure. Not a word about this to anyone else" Lucy nodded with eyes full of tears. Loke pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Jellal...I want to go look around. Show me where she's been hiding" Erza said softly.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh, not my best work but it'll do. :3 Yes, in this Juvia has a sister. Please don't yell at me, I can't take it. I know nothing about Juvia's family tree. I thought this would be a nice twisty. Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not your mother" Juvia whispered, "forgive me. I don't know what else to do with you" she placed the bloody, dirty, baby in a crib and left it. Whoever found it would take care of it. Hopefully.

* * *

"Juvia's...what?" Natsu asked looking at Lisanna, she had tears in her eyes but they weren't letting go just yet.

"They aren't sure...yet, I wasn't supposed to say anything. I just thought you should know. Your friends and all"

"She's everyone's friend. Did anyone tell Gr-"

"No, and don't. Not yet anyways not until we're sure"

"I shouldn't have let her leave"

"No one knew she was leaving" Lisanna said softly. Natsu looked down at his hands, "No one knew she left, right?" It was very late but she could see him shift in the darkness.

"I was with her when she did"

"Everyone was freaking out and you knew the whole time? Why didn't you say an-"

"She asked me not to., so I didn't. I should've tried harder, now she's...dead" he said softly.

"Hey" Lisanna whispered, "This isn't your fault...it's not your fault"

"Right"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"Tell me it's not your fault"

"It's...not my fault" he said. She hugged him

"No, it's not"

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched, Erza wasn't back yet which only made her worry more. She was surprised she woke up this morning on her own and not because of a screaming newborn. She was walking in the kitchen when she saw something on the floor, when she got a closer look and saw it was blood she felt a little tinge of fear. She followed the small trail to see it lead to her babys room. It was on the door knob and her heart fell in her stomach.

She screamed and Loke was next to her right away. He didn't notice the blood just grabbed her and spun her around.

"What? What is it?" He asked

"I think..something's wrong, there's blood" she gestured at the floor and then the door and he went in because Lucy's feet felt like they were filled with sand and her legs were jelly.

"Oh my...god"

"What?" Lucy asked

"Well…"

"WHAT!?" She shrieked

"Lucy, there's two babies in here"

"Huh?"

"There's two babies in here" He said again. She was able to walk now and went in, the other baby was covered in blood and was wrapped in a shirt.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know" Loke said. Lucy gently picked it up. It was so dirty.

"Poor thing" she whispered, "Let's cleaned you up"

* * *

She knocked on the door, gently, it was fairly early in the morning she didn't want to bang on it. The door opened slowly and Gray was there, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, he didn't know who it was, he didn't look.

"Gray…" Juvia said in a weak, hoarse, little voice. He looked now and his eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Juvia?"

"I didn't leave...because of you…"

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"The blood isn't mine…" She said softly, "I...went to help my sister…"

"You have a sister?"

"Not anymore but I did"

"What happened?" He pulled her inside, happiness now turning into concern.

"Funny story…" she said softly, "I...killed her, carved her unborn child out of her, and then put the baby in Lucy's nursery. Can I use your shower?"

* * *

A/N: It's pretty short but eh. Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Juvia didn't have anything to change into, so she just put her bloody clothes back on. The blood was dry now so it didn't get all over her like before.

"Juvia, what happened?" Gray asked watching as she walked around, almost dazed. Like she was moving for the sake of moving. She waved a hand dismissively and didn't answer the question.

"It's a mess...when was the last time you cleaned up?"

"Juvia."

"Messy"

"You can't just say...what you said and not explain" he had walked over to her now, but that didn't stop her from pacing and pacing and pacing, again, moving for the sake of moving.

"I don't want to talk about that." She said quickly and softly. Gray grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop.

"Well you're gonna have too" he said. She shifted on her feet and sighed

"She was sick"

"Uh-huh"

"And pregnant…"

"Go on"

"She was raped"

"Did he make her sick?"

"No, she was sick before that. Or that's what she told me, we weren't exactly close she probably told me a lot of things that weren't true. Anyways...when the disease was at it's peak and she had just lost the function of the bottom half of her body, she decided she wasn't getting any better" Juvia shrugged, "So, she asked me for help, I tried to get her to come back here with me so I could actually have someone help her but she refused. She was convinced that nothing would work"

"So, you killed her?"

"She wouldn't let me help her, she said if I didn't do it, she'd do it herself but she couldn't because she was losing control of her body. She wanted me to kill her."

"Okay, so you did it and then what?"

"I cut the baby out of her. I thought he should have a chance, I wasn't expecting to hate him so much."

"You hate him?"

"I guess so. I stuck him in Lucy's nursery because I thought she'd take care of him. I don't want him"

"Thats horrible"

"You're horrible"

"Now Lucy has two babies to take care of"

"Whoops."

"Juvia...what did you do with the body?"

"There's a little shed behind her house, she used to have a horse but he died. It's where she kept his food and stuff. I put her in there, under some straw"

"You're not giving her a funeral or a burial? Just some straw in an old shed."

"Problem?"

"She was your sister, she should get a proper burial, Juvia"

"No, she doesn't" Juvia said, "She deserves straw in an old shed"

"Juv-"

"Don't...don't tell me what she deserves, I know what she deserves. She wasn't a sister...she wasn't anything. She left and cut all ties, she didn't talk to me for years and then all of a sudden she contacts me, for what? To catch up? See how I'm doing? No, to slit her goddamn throat. The shed was too good for her. Okay?"

* * *

"You just found him?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow at the tiny baby in Lucy's arms. She nodded and then shrugged.

"Someone walked in and put him in the nursery...he's only a few hours old. I don't understand who would do that…"

"Hm. It's odd"

"Anyways, what'd you find out?"

"The amount of blood loss in that house is guaranteed to be fatal. No one can survive that much blood loss."

"Oh god" Lucy said softly

"And there was no sign of Juvia...but, I'm not confident enough to say it was her blood"

"Why?"

"Well, there's evidence she wasn't alone. Theres two bedrooms, both of which look to be slept in, the room with most of the blood, most likely where the murder or whatever happened took place. Has a ton of medicine scattered around in drawers and stuff. Juvia wasn't on medication"

"None that we know of"

"There had to be someone there with her. And without a body there's no way of knowing"

"Right, but it might not be Juvia?"

"Might not…"

"This sucks" Lucy said softly. There was a knock on the door, seemingly impatient. Loke opened the door and Gray stepped in. He looked exhausted.

"I need your help" he sighed, "Please"

"Sure…" Lucy stood up and handed the baby to Loke, "Gray what happened?"

"Just don't ask questions and bring some clothes"

"Wh-"

"Don't ask questions" he said, "Hi Erza"

"Hello...I'm coming wi-"

"I figured"

* * *

"What part of don't tell anyone did you not understand!?" Juvia screamed, "Make them leave!

"No" Gray said softly.

"Juvia...there's blood on your clothes" Lucy said

"No, really? I thought it was ketchup!" She snapped, Lucy stepped forward, "Don't. Don't you dare touch me, I will bash your face in"

"I have clothes...if you want to change" Lucy set the bag down. Juvia shook her head and pulled at her hair.

"Juvia what did you do?" Erza asked, "What did you do?"

"I already told Gray. Ask him"

"But I want to hear it from you"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I went to your house, where you've been staying all this time. There's a lot of blood in there...so much we were sure you were dead. What happened?"

"You went to the house?"

"Yes"

"Did you check the shed?"

"No, did we need to?"

"What is this an interrogation?" Juvia snapped, "Stop asking so many questions" she was shaking now, biting her fingernail as she sat on the couch.

"How about you go change your clothes and then we'll talk about it" Lucy walked over and set the bag in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Then we'll talk about something else. It's been six months, there's a lot to talk about" Lucy smiled and Juvia took the bag, but then stopped.

"No. Ask Gray, Gray will tell you…"

"I don't know the whole story, how will I fill in the blanks?" He asked, "you have to tell them yourself"

"Why did you bring them here? I told you I didn't want anyone to know I was here"

"How was I supposed to explain to Lucy, I need to borrow some of her clothes without sounding like a creep?"

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing"

"You're covered in blood"

"So?"

"Juvia, We won't tell anyone you're here, we'll pretend this never happened. But you have to tell us what happened in that house. Or, I'll tell everyone where you are" Erza said.

"Don't" Juvia pleaded

"Then talk"

"I...killed my sister" she started and went through the whole story quickly, just to get it over with.

"You have nothing to feel bad about, you were just doing what she wanted." Lucy said softly, "I do have one question"

"What?"

"Why did you put the baby in my nursery?"

"Because, I didn't think yours would be born yet and I thought it would be good practice. The truth is I knew you'd take care of him. Have fun with that"

"Oh no, I can't keep him"

"You don't have a choice"

"I do. I'm having enough trouble with one. Let alone two. You have to take him"

"Nah"

"Juvia, you're family"

"I don't want him, he's probably crawling with disease"

"That makes me feel so much better" Lucy said.

"Lucy, this is not the time to be discussing who gets custody of Gemmas kid. We have a body to bring home" Erza said

"Leave her there" Juvia said softly

"Juvia, I can't do that"

* * *

A/N: Hi, sorry it's been a while. I was planning on writing this the day after the previous chapter went up, but I got sick. Like really sick. Like hospitals and blood work sick.

So, that happened. But aaaaayyyeee. I'm back. It was really hard coming up with something after so long because all of my previous ideas for this chapter decided to abandon me, but luckily. I have Marianas Trench to help with writer's block! (Totes recommend this band to anyone who's never heard of them). Fun fact: I came up with this story while listening to their song "Porcelain" I love it. Okay I'm rambling, I should probably go. Thanks for reading, I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to come up with. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since Juvia's return and she still refused to let everyone know she was safe and back. They could force her, drag her to the guild and make her face everyone, but what good would that do? Erza did persuade her to show her to her sister's body and after bringing it back to Magnolia did they question what to do with it then. Erza, ignoring Juvia's pleas, took the situation to Master Makarov. Pulling some strings he was able to find a sketchy hospital, where a close friend worked as a coroner. He held the body there until it was ready to be buried.

"Your friend did an impressive job" The coroner said opening the refrigerator and pulling out the slab of metal Gemma was laid on. "Usually when people attempt to cut a baby out of someones stomach. They kill the child in the process."

"Thats comforting…" Erza said sarcastically

"The cause of death is obvious. A clean cut to the throat, I hear it was assisted suicide?"

"Yes"

"Hm. Well if she wanted to die, she should've waited until labor"

"Why do you say that?"

"After she was attacked, she should've seeked medical help immediately. Her injuries were severe, I don't know how she was able to walk"

"Injuries?"

"Vaginal injuries, he uh...tore her apart. Her pelvis was broken as well, like I said, I have no clue how this woman was able to walk." He said with a shrug, "None of the injuries healed properly and giving birth would have certainly killed her"

"Hm...she was sick."

"Makarov told me. I did blood work, there was nothing unusual"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing. She was healthy, her blood said she was healthy. There's nothing I can tell you that she didn't already know. She's ready for burial whenever you need her"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hungry?" Gray asked for the hundredth time that day. Juvia shook her head and took her place on the couch. He sighed.

"You're staring at the walls again, what did I tell you? You're not becoming the sad girl who stares at walls all day, every day for the rest of your life. I won't let you."

"Sorry" she said softly and looked at her hands instead. It wasn't what he meant but at least she wasn't staring blankly at the bland wall. Some time had passed, each second filled with silence because she wouldn't talk and he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"We could take a walk, get out of this house. It'd be good for you" he said finally.

"Juvia is tired"

"Juvia is always tired" he said low enough so she couldn't hear him, but enough for her to know he said something.

Lucy came in without warning, pushing a stroller. "Wow. You can cut the tension in here with a knife" she said stopping the stroller in front of Juvia.

"Hey Lucy" Gray said.

"Hey. Juvia I brought someone to see you. She's sleeping right now, because it's just so exhausting being this adorable."

"I have to go shower." Juvia said softly, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Well then" Lucy muttered. Gray walked over and sat next to her on the couch, "I see things aren't much better"

"Worse"

"Oh…"

"I don't know what to do for her" he said. Lucy sighed and pushed the stroller back and forth gently with her foot.

"Nothing?"

"I mean, she's not...I don't know, she doesn't want to be cuddled and comforted. So, don't do that. Just let her do what she's doing and she'll work through it on her own." Lucy said, "Also, it's not going to get any better if you tell her what I'm about to tell you"

"What?"

"Erza spoke to the Coroner this morning, he did a ton of tests and blood work. There was nothing, everything came back negative. He said, she was healthy, either Gemma lied or she was actually sick with something that can go completely undetected. And that's not possible"

"So, she lied about her illness."

"I guess so"

"But...how? Juvia lived with her for months. She would've figured it out, and I don't care how good of an actor you are, you cannot fake slowly losing function of your entire body" Gray said, "what about the baby? What if he was making her sick?"

"The symptoms started before she was attacked."

"Okay...how do you fake something like that though?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was a really good actress?" Lucy said softly, "You can't tell Juvia, it'll make it worse. And she's already really cold...and just mean"

"Right…"

"Anyways. You look like hell. I have a suggestion"

"What?"

"More like a...prescription"

"Prescription?" He asked with a little laugh

"Listen to Dr. Lucy, Grey. Get out of this apartment, leave Juvia alone for a few hours, go have fun...with Loke"

"With Loke?"

"Yes, please. The man is driving me insane"

"Why don't you just close his gate?"

"I do...he just keeps popping up. Everywhere. Help me"

"You could ask him to leave you alone for a little bit"

"I could, but I don't want too" she said, "Besides, you're his best friend or whatever

"B-"

"Will you just do this for me? Please."

"What am I supposed to do with Juvia?"

"She's not five, Gray. She'll be fine alone for a few hours"

"b-"

"I'll check on her, christ."

"Thank you. Is this the only reason you came here?"

"Pretty much. And to tell you the other thing."

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?" Lisanna asked as her sister cleaned a glass.

"Oh she's totally dead" Cana said downing a drink, no doubt alcohol, and sighing, "I hate to say it, but who leaves without so much as a goodbye and never comes back? It's been half a year. We haven't gotten a single sign that she's okay, or whatever, she is definitely dead." Silence fell over the guild as everyone got a little more sad about this whole Juvia thing. Mira smiled a little, only to lighten the mood.

"I-I think she's okay. Yeah, she's alive, maybe she's closer than we think…right under our noses" Mira said her smile fading as she fumbled for something to do with her hands. The people who knew the truth avoided the guild, only showing up to make sure no one really suspected anything.

"She's dead." Cana said softly, "I'm gonna miss that blue haired...girl…"

"Are you? Because the way you're talking says otherwise" Lisanna snapped, "Sorry"

"Eh." Cana shrugged, she was sad too, you could see it. Natsu was quiet, he was always quiet now. It was probably the guit.

"I hate this" Lisanna whispered, "I hate this"

After a few hours and it was almost dark, Lisanna. Happy, Natsu, Wendy, and Carla all sat in the empty guild. They were waiting for Lucy and no one really thought about the consequences of not picking her up.

* * *

"Loke you should find something to do…" Lucy said putting on her coat. He gave her a weird look and she gave one back. "I'm just saying, something fun. Like...go to a bar?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because...funzies"

"Have you been drinking? Should I be letting you walk out the door right now?" He walked over to her.

"I have not been dri-" he kissed her and then nodded.

"I think you have" he said

"I think you're tasting things, buddy bec-" he picked her up and she let out a tiny squeak. There was a knock on the door and a small celebration went off in her head because it could only be one person.

"Am I interrupting?" Mira asked. Goddamnit. Loke shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Loke asked

"Did Lucy tell you? I'm watching the babies whil-"

"Lucy tell me whaaaattt?"

"Uh...I'm very confused" Mira said, "I'll just...come back"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, "Staaayyy…"

"Okay?"

"Lucy, are you okay?" Loke asked

"I'd be better if my feet were touching the ground" he put her down and then Gray walked in.

"Sorry for the delay, there was a guy on a bike and he…" Gray trailed off, he probably forgot where he was going with that excuse, "...hit an old lady"

"Oh my god" Mira said covering her mouth, "Is she okay?"

"You're like the only person in this entire world who would buy that" Gray said, "Anyways. Loke come with me"

"Where?"

"To a place"

"Where?" He asked again.

"A magical place" Gray said, "It's urgent, let's go"

"Go with him" Lucy said softly.

* * *

"Wait...wait. Wait a minute, Lucy told me none of this" Loke said as they walked, "huh...I wonder why"

"Because she promised?"

"Right right" Loke said. They were at a restaurant across town called "The Grotto" they weren't hungry, it was more to pass the time than anything else.

"Did you guys name him?"

"The baby? Not officially...Lucy has been calling him Jude."

"Hm. It's better than It. Thats what Juvia calls him. I don't understand what happened. She begged her sister to let her cut it out. And then she despises the baby. It's odd"

"He was the result of a bad...bad, very bad, experience. Gemma was brutally attacked, Gemma is-was Juvia's sister. I don't remember what I was trying to say"

"I guess that's grounds enough to hate something, but not that much"

"Give her some time."

* * *

Lucy sighed, it was pretty dark now. She wondered if Natsu and the others were still waiting for her. Hopefully. This was her chance to catch up with them, she spent so long wrapped around Juvia that she forgot she had other friends. She groaned when it started to rain. She still had a while to walk before reaching the guild. So, this wasn't going to be fun. She made it about halfway there when a hand went over her mouth and she was thrown in a dark alley. She tried to scream but the hand prevented all sound from coming out.

"Ssshhh...sssshh" the man said in hushed voice, "You're okay" He stroked her hair gently and grabbed her arm, pulled it behind her back and pressed her against a brick wall, hard. he stood on her feet and pinned her other hand beside her head.

"You're pretty. So, so, so, pretty" he said, he tore her shirt open. She couldn't reach her keys, now that her mouth was uncovered she could scream. She did.

"Now now don't be like that" he slapped her, "You're so noisey"

"Let me go…"

"Hm. Nah. I like you already"

"Please.."

"Nice scar." He said his hand gliding down her stomach.

* * *

"Where's Lucy? She should be here by now" Natsu said getting off the table, "We should probably go look for her"

"Natsu it's storming. She probably just ducked in a store or something, just until the rain stops" Lisanna said, "We'll wait a few more minutes. A half an hour at least"

"Fine...but I have a feeling…"

* * *

He was kissing her and she made the mistake of biting his tongue as hard as she could. He jerked back but didn't get off her feet or loosen up enough to get her hand out from behind her back. He punched her though.

"Play nice and I won't hurt you!" He shouted, "Much" he smirked and then kissed her neck. She started screaming for help again. And he got annoyed.

"Oh my god, do you see this storm? No one is going to hear you. Shut up." He threw her to the ground, she reached for her keys but was interrupted with a hard kick to her stomach, then to her head. She was seeing stars now. He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. She could get a better look now. His hat had fallen off. He looked like Jude.

"You...you attacked...G-" She couldn't finish. He pushed both her arms behind her back, twisted them far enough up her back for her shoulders to ache. Then proceeded to undo her pants as he sat on her legs.

"Oh? What are these?" He played with her keys. Then unbuckled them from her jeans and threw them away from her. "You don't need those. Oooh what's that? A whip" he took that too, "I like these. I like these a lot" he winked. He threw it away and started kissing her neck and when she tried to kick him he bit down hard and she felt something warm trickle down her neck. When he pulled back, there was blood on his teeth.

"I may have bit a little too hard, but judging by the whip, you don't mind the pain" he said.

* * *

"The thing about it is. Juvia cares very little for her sister, I don't understand why she's so disgusted by this infant" Gray said, "Is it because of how he was conceived, does she hate him because his dad raped her sister?"

"Probably, I mean...I can see her point. If someone raped Juvia and she got pregnant would you love the kid?"

"It's not the kids fault"

"Right but, he would serve as a constant reminder of what happened to Juvia." Loke said, "Even though it didn't happen to her, it happened to someone close to her. And that's enough"

"I'm glad it wasn't her"

"I don't know what I'd do if someone did that to Lucy."

* * *

He was sliding her pants off. Trying to anyways, she kept trying to get away, reach her keys, kicking and screaming. He was getting frustrated. To the point where he just pulled out a knife and pulled her under him again. He pressed the knife to her throat and she stopped moving.

"If you keep being difficult, I will slit your goddamn throat. Do you understand me?" He said. She nodded.

"Thats my girl, now you hold still." He smiled, "This is going to be good" he put the knife between his teeth and proceeded to go down. They were in a different spot than where he started because she had tried to drag herself away from him. There was a large rock a little bit away from her. She reached for it. He got angry and grabbed it.

"I said don't move!" He yelled and slammed the rock on the side of her head. She definitely couldn't move now. Too dazed.

"Good gi-" he was pulled off of her.

"Princess, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Virgo said, "What should I do with him?" Lucy couldn't answer. She closed her eyes for one second and when she opened them Virgo was gently pulling pulling her off the ground.

"I thought you were dead, Princess. The man is gone, I was only able to break a few ribs. I'm sorry, I had to get to you"

"It's...okay…"

"Can you walk, Princess?" She tried but fell back into Virgos arms. She took Lucy's arm and wrapped it around the back of her neck to help her walk.

"It's alright. I'll help you, Princess" They walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

"I need…"

"Princess, your head is bleeding heavily, you need medical attention."

"Loke…"

"I will get him for you. Here. Stay" Virgo placed her in a sitting position against the brick wall in the alley and disappeared.

* * *

"Loke?" Gray questioned, he just stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

"It's...just." He said, "Something's wrong…"

"What?"

"Let's go" Loke got up and walked out.

Once outside they were stopped by Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Lisanna. "Have you guys seen Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh n-"

"Leo" Virgo appeared, "Somethings happened."

* * *

A/N: Well this was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Thanks for reading. See ya next time. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy decided to take the time to look over herself before Loke got there. She was a lot worse than she thought, her wrist was cut vertically down to the elbow. Tiny shards of glass were poking out, she must've fallen on a bottle or something and not realized. Her left leg also had a gash in it, probably why she couldn't really walk on her own right now. Blood was dripping from the side of her head, it didn't hurt; not right now anyways. She probably wouldn't have noticed if Virgo hadn't said anything about it. Where did her coat go? And her keys? She lost her train of thought when she heard footsteps coming her way. Running. It sounded like multiple people. _Great, you ask for one person and she brings a group. Thanks._

"Lucy?" Loke questioned, "what happened to you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Gray said, "it's pretty obvious" Lucy shrugged and looked at her friends, each showing some kind of concern. Except Natsu, he just looked unbelievably pissed. Glad someone was, she was pissed. This is ridiculous. Honestly, what more could go wrong?

"Can you walk?" Loke asked. She shook her head. _There's a waterfall of blood gushing from my leg and you ask if I can walk? Really?_

"Nope" she said softly.

"Someone pick up her keys, wherever they are." Loke said and then gently lifted Lucy off the ground.

"I have them" Lisanna said softly, "And her coat."

* * *

"Juvia?" Gray called, "Juvia?" She came out of the bedroom and gave him a questioning look, "what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm cleaning this god awful mess you call a home" she said, "you're early"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to...rape Lucy. Or maybe they did. I don't know she's not talking" Gray said. Juvia shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"Okay" she said simply.

"Okay? Thats all you're going to say?" He followed her, "She's your friend. And all you have to say is okay?"

"Poor Lucy."

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do" she said, "She's fine now, right?"

"I guess"

"Then okay" Juvia turned to the sink and turned the water on. At least she was talking. It wasn't pleasant, but she was saying something. Then there was silence. It seemed like she really didn't care.

"Did you say, okay, when Gemma told you she was raped?" Gray asked. A plate slipped from Juvia's fingers and smashed to bits on the floor. She didn't say anything, just turned the water off and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked. Once again she said nothing and went out the door.

* * *

Mira was dabbing Lucy's head wound with a wet cloth in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub while Mira worked.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mira asked, Lucy didn't answer, "I guess not"

"I need to talk to Juvia…" Lucy whispered

"Hm. That probably won't be happening anytime soon. Half the guild thinks she's dead."

"Right…"

"I guess I can see their point, you'd think by now she'd send a letter and she hasn't." Mira sighed, "Everything is so dark…"

"Hm?"

"Dark...like sad and there's nothing but negatives, negative feelings and situations."

"Pretty much…" Lucy said softly, she wanted to say something, tell her Juvia was literally only a few blocks away, because the sad look on her face was damn near crippling. But she promised. Mira put the blood soaked cloth in some warm water and applied a dry one. It was surprising how quickly the bleeding had stopped. It was also surprising Mira had any medical experience at all. The door opened.

"She's not decent" Mira snapped slamming the door with her foot.

"Who was that?"

"Happy"

"Oh"

"He's worried about you, we all are." Mira smiled a little, "Lucy what happened, who did this to you?" Lucy sighed, and figured she might as well tell her, everyone would figure it out eventually. Mira was quiet, she listened. Nodding every now and then to let Lucy know she was still listening. When she was finally finished, Mira was nearly done with Lucy's leg and was starting to move onto her wrist, it would take a while to get the bleeding there to stop.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Mira said softly, "So sorry" Lucy shrugged. It didn't take long, all of this commotion was bound to wake one of them. Suta was crying and Lucy couldn't hold her, not covered in blood. Which made her sad.

"Theres so much sadness" Mira said softly, "One day. Thats all I want. One really good day…"

"Me too"

* * *

"Thank you for looking for Juvia for us. You didn't have too" Erza said walking around Magnolia with Jellal.

"Yes I did. If I had said no, you would have probably killed me" he said, "Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Hm. Well, thank you"

"You're welcome. At least she's alive."

"She's not the same person, but yes." Erza said and then stopped, "Did you hear that?"

"No. Wh-" he stopped, hearing what she was talking about, someone was wheezing as though they were struggling to breathe, "It's coming from over here" Jellal said walking in front of her to a dumpster in an alley.

"Sir? Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down, "Someone did a number on you. Can you stand?" He helped the man up. He was holding his side, blood was coming out of his mouth. Erza gently lifted his shirt.

"His ribs are broken. We should get him to a hospital."

"What's your name?" Jellal asked. He was able to get it out. Alaric.

"You're going to be okay, Alaric."

* * *

Someone was continuously knocking on the door. Obnoxiously. Loke opened it, and was surprised to see who was standing there. She didn't ask to come in, just brushed passed him.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"The bathroom" Loke said.

"Juvia!?" Lisanna said coming from the kitchen, Natsu was behind her, he looked just as shocked but said nothing. Juvia brushed passed them and to the bathroom.

"You know Lucy, you'll have a scar but hey. Scars are cool" Mira said, the door was torn open.

"Out." Juvia pulled Mira from the bathroom and ducked inside. She locked the door.

"It was the same guy, Juvia...who attacked Gemma."

"How do you know?"

"He admitted it"

"I'm sorry" Juvia said softly, continuing what Mira was trying to do with Lucy's wrist.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I took care of my sister for months. She would get these random cuts all over her body, they'd just open up and bleed everywhere. I know what I'm doing." There were several knocks on the door.

"JUVIA, YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Wendy squeaked.

"Juvia is busy" She shouted, and then out of nowhere, she grabbed Lucy and hugged her, "I'm so sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

"You're filthy" Juvia said softly as she dipped a washcloth in warm water and soap. She dabbed Lucy's forehead gently and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you had a sister?" Lucy asked. Juvia shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell anyone your mother was dead when you first showed up here?"  
"Uh…"

"It's nice to have something no one else knows about. Besides, no one can bother you with questions about it. I don't know, it never came up. It doesn't matter, we weren't very close." Juvia said, "She was a stranger to me"

"Hm...what were your parents like?"

"Normal parents? There's not much to say. I don't think my family tree is what we should be worried about at the moment"

"Right…" Lucy said softly. Juvia finished getting the dirt she could get to off of Lucy and then she stepped back.

"Stand"

"What?"

"Stand up" Juvia said, "If you fall I'll catch you" Lucy got up slowly and fell right back down, into Juvia's arms.

"Ouch" Lucy whispered as Juvia sat her back on the tub.

"Here" She said reaching into her pocket and handing her a little red pill, "It's a pain pill, it'll help" Lucy didn't take it.

"Lucy. It's safe, really. Unless, you're pregnant again. In which I'd have to say, damn you and Loke don't waste any time and that sucks because now your leg will hurt for hours. Until you get used to it." Juvia outstretched her hand and Lucy grabbed the pill.

* * *

Juvia walked out of the bathroom and was instantly grabbed. Small arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She didn't return the hug because there's something else she needed to do.

"Hi" She said brushing Wendy off of her gently.

"Juvia…" Lisanna said softly, "We were afraid you were dead" Juvia sighed, she didn't know what to say. Natsu wasn't even looking at her, he just stared at the floor. She didn't need this right now anyways, she needed to go home. It wasn't long before Mira, Wendy and Lisanna started hurling questions at her. They didn't give her time to answer them. She started to walk to the door, muttering a goodbye but once she reached it she was surprised to hear his voice over the chaos.

"You're just gonna leave..again?" Natsu said, raising his voice, "You leave without an explanation for months, we've been worried. Everyone has been. Now you're leaving again!?" He was yelling now, "You can't even give them five minutes!?"

"Natsu.." Happy said softly, "It's o-"  
"No, it's not okay!" He yelled.

"Natsu stop it" Lucy said softly from the doorway of the bathroom. She leaned against it, she would have fallen if she hadn't. Juvia didn't say anything, she just tore open the door and left.

"JUVIA!?" Natsu shouted.

* * *

Juvia ran through the door, she hid her face from Gray and as he jumped up from the couch she avoided him. She didn't want him to see. She ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and balled it up. She pressed it to her mouth and just started screaming as she slid down the wall into a sitting position, she put her head on her knees and screamed into this silly towel. There were so many tears in her eyes she couldn't see. She was hoping he couldn't hear her, he didn't need to see this.

Fun fact: He could hear her.

The door burst open and Gray was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Hey...Juvia. What is it?" He asked; frantic. She couldn't answer him, not yet at least. After all, how can you talk when you can't even breathe?

"Juvia...what…" he trailed off when her screaming turned to sobbing and she threw the towel away, he pulled her in his arms.

"It's okay...it's okay" he said softly, but it wasn't. How could he not see that?

"I want it...to go back…"

"What?"

"To before...before everything. I want to go back to when I annoyed you...and you hated me, before my sister contacted me, before I made you those...damn cookies...I want to go back." She cried and he held her tighter, but didn't say a word.

* * *

They were arguing, it was obvious, she could hear them. Raising their voices, sometimes even insulting one another. They were arguing over what to do about Lucy's attacker, and Juvia. It made it incredibly difficult for Lucy to get any goddamn sleep. Not that she could sleep anyways, not after what happened. She could hear Loke, which sucked because he's who should be in here with her, not out there yelling and arguing. Lisanna wanted to report it and let the police sort it out, as did Mira and Wendy. Loke and Natsu, obviously, wanted to track him down and well, kill him. Happy and Carla stayed out of it for the most part.

She listened in on it, as horrible as it was. Until someone came through the door and silenced all of them without so much as saying a word. Lucy's bedroom door opened and Erza came in. She could see her figure in the darkness. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. She must've used that ice cold glare on them. That could definitely silence a whole room.

"I heard about what happened, Lucy" She said, "I just wanted to check on you"

"Thanks" Lucy said softly, "What do you want to do? Kill or let the police handle it?"

"Hm. I'd give him something worse than death, Lucy. I'll spare you the details. In the meantime, you should try to sleep"

"Erza…" Lucy whispered. She came around to the side of the bed and knelt down.

"What is it, what do you need?" She asked

"Silence" Erza nodded.

* * *

The bickering was worsening as she walked out of the bedroom. Erza sighed, everyone was so angry, understandable.

"HEY!" Erza shouted. Silence fell across the room, "Arguing is not the way to go about this. Not in this situation, Lucy doesn't need this and it's a bit childish. So, with that being said, shut up." No one said a word, so she continued, "Okay. Lucy needs to rest, stop eliminating all chances of her getting it by shouting and screaming because it's not going to help a thing. Everyone be quiet or leave. And Loke…"

"What?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She pointed at Lucy's bedroom door, "Get in there. She's terrified and all alone."

"Oh gosh, I didn't even thi-"

"No, you were too busy arguing" Erza said softly moving aside so he could get to Lucy. Infant cries erupted from the nursery, Mira and Lisanna went quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Erza asked looking at Natsu. He shook his head, Wendy had fallen asleep on the couch with Carla curled up next to her. "Alright...what's going on with you?"

"Juvia was here" he said

"Hm. Surprising, she never leaves the house"

"You knew she w-" Natsu lowered his voice before Erza could lower it for him, "You knew she was back and you didn't say anything?" He jumped up from the couch, nearly waking Wendy.

"Natsu, there's a reason for that."

"What is going on?!"

"It's not my place to tell you"

"Tell me what? Why has everyone been acting so weird? Can someone please explain this to me?" He ran his hands over his face and Happy flew and landed on Natsu's hair. Offering some reassurance.

"Natsu, if I tell you, I'll be breaking a promise" Erza said. He gave her the saddest look she had ever seen and she sighed. She can't tell him. But she wanted too.

* * *

She wasn't drifting to sleep anytime soon, it just wasn't going to happen. No matter how many times Loke gently stroked her hair, it wouldn't put her to sleep this time. So, she settled for talking softly.

"Suta?" Lucy said softly

"She's asleep...or she was. She's fine, don't worry" Loke said, their voices were just barely above a whisper.

"And Jude?"

"He's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I checked on them before I came in here"

"Before Erza made you come in here" Lucy said. He sighed.

"I was going to-"

"Oh yeah? When? After the massive blow up out there?"

"Lucy"

"Loke"

"If it wasn't for Erza it would've went on for hours" She said, "Whatever it doesn't matter"

"It does matter. It should be discussed"

"What? Deciding if someone gets to live. I know you're mad about what happened but this is _murder_ we're talking about" Lucy said she was sitting up now and they were speaking at a normal volume. No doubt it would get louder here in a few minutes. Loke sat up.

"Do you understand what he was going to do to you? Lu-"  
"Of course I understand! He was RIPPING MY CLOTHES OFF LOKE!" She screamed it, probably shouldn't have, but hey, "He was...touching me, he was shoving his tongue down my throat…of course I understand." He reached for her and she slapped his hands away, because now she was thinking of it, now she was shaking and there was no way she was letting him touch her.

"Get your freaking hands off of me" She whispered and then she got up, which hurt, but the pill Juvia gave her made it bearable.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Get back in bed" Loke got up.

"I want my baby" she said. She was out of her room now. Natsu and Erza were watching her with worried expressions. Loke reached for her again and this time she turned and slammed her hands into his chest.

"Do not touch me!" She shouted, pushing him away and then she headed for the nursery because guess who was crying.

"Give me my baby" Lucy said softly, closing the door with her back. Lisanna was reaching for Suta when she came in.

"Lucy...your arm"

"Give me my baby, I want my baby…"

"Sit down first" Mira said getting out of the rocking chair so Lucy could sit. Lisanna handed her Suta, who was crying. Probably going to wake up Jude here in a second. Lucy rocked her gently.

"It's okay...mommy's crying too…" she whispered and used the baby blanket to wipe both of their tears, "mommy had a bad day…"

"Every day is a bad day" Lisanna said softly.

* * *

Juvia had stopped crying and moved on to hysterical laughter, because why the hell not? Gray just watched her as she laughed on the bathroom floor, her head between her knees. He didn't laugh, it sucked seeing her like this. So, he settled for playing with her hair. After a while, a long while, she laid her head on his lap and everything was quiet.

She looked up at him, and he smiled. Trying to make her feel better, something to help her. She regretted the fact that what she was about to say would end the silence and would wipe that smile off of his beautiful face.

"I have to tell you something" she said softly.

"Hm?"  
"I..kissed Lyon" she said, "and...and I told him I was in love with him…"

"What?"

And so the noise began…

* * *

A/N: Too be continued. IN TWO MONTHS MWAHAHAHAHA! (So sorry).

Thanks for reading. :D


	20. Chapter 20

How long had it been since the words came out of her mouth? Seemed like hours. Gray took it harder than she expected, he was very upset. Juvia told him, when she could get a word in, that she only did it to stop Lyon from going into that bedroom and finding Gemma. Yet, he still calm down.

"I already told you…" Juvia said softly, "I explained it why are you so mad?" She was sitting on the bed now, watching as Gray paced around the room. Sometimes sending angry looks at her. Now he just stopped and threw his hands up.

"You really don't know?" He asked, "Why this is bothering me?"  
"I know why. I just wasn't expecting you to be so an-"

"You _kissed_ him, Juvia!" He shouted, "While I was here...missing you, you were kissing on Lyon. Okay? Do you understand now?"

"Oh...it's not like it meant anything"

"Still…" he said softly

"Hm. Juvia loves Gray-sama" she whispered with a tiny smile. He's adorable when he's jealous.

"Riiigghhttt"

"Would you like Juvia to prove it?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and when he nodded she fell back on the bed with him.

* * *

Loke made everyone, with the exception of Wendy because she was sleeping and had no idea what was going on, leave. Then followed Lucy into the nursery because holy hell he felt bad.

"Lucy…" He said crouching beside the rocking chair where Lucy sat rocking their child back to sleep and quietly crying.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't realize what I was saying. Look at me please" he said softly. She didn't, since Suta was now asleep he got up and took the baby from Lucy. Pretty surprised she let him do that, he put the baby back in her crib with a sleeping Jude.

"Please don't look at me like that…" Lucy said softly

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some broken doll that needs to be fixed. I can already see everyone looking at me like that. "Poor Lucy...she's so fragile" I'm not a victim. So, please, don't treat me like one"

"Okay...but Lucy...he tried to r-"

"But he didn't...so, just let it go…"  
"He'll do it to someone else and they might not have magic or celestial spirits on their side. And he hurt you, so, no I'm not letting him go"

"Loke" Lucy said

"Lucy"

"I don't want to argue" She whispered, getting up but the minute she put weight on her leg, she yelped loudly and came tumbling down. The medicine was wearing off. Loke quickly grabbed her.

"I have you" he said softly, lifting her up and then sitting in the rocking chair with her on his lap.

"Thank you…"

"Any time."

"These passed few months..have been super sucky"

"Yeah." Loke said, "I know something that could help lift everyone's spirits"

"What? I'm not having another baby right now...for your information"

"No. Lucy, you should marry me" Loke said. She rose an eyebrow.

"Whoa what?"

"Marry me"

"I-I...uh…S-seriously?"

"Yeah"

"...it just...it hardly feels like the time for it...with everything that's...happened…" Lucy stammered, not really sure how to say no without crushing him.

"Hm. So, no then?"

"No...Loke…"

"Alright" he said standing up, he didn't put her down though, "You're tired"

* * *

The sun hurt his eyes, someone had opened the curtains. Gray sat up and found himself alone, which freaked him out because the last time this happened he didn't see her for six months. He quickly threw on some pants and ran out of the room.

"God, you're a heavy sleeper." Juvia said, "Really." He walked over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't do that to me"

"What?"

"The last time I woke up alone, I didn't see you for months" he said

"I don't have any reason to leave you again. So, don't worry" Juvia smiled, "Now, I was thinking today I...want to go to the guild and see everyone."  
"What?" Gray nearly fell over, "Today?"

"Yup...and I still need to...arrange the funeral for Gemma...she can't stay in a refrigerator forever..so.."

"O-okay...are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Can we go see how Lucy is doing first?"

"Why?" She asked

"Did you forget what happened last night?"

"Ooooohhh...okay fine" Juvia said softly.

"Morning" Loke said walking by Wendy and Carla, who were stretching and yawning on the couch.

"Hi…" Wendy yawned, "where's everyone?"

"They left last night, figured we'd let you sleep since you were already here."

"Oh…"  
"Lucy is sleeping" he said going into the nursery. Wendy and Carla went and peeked in Lucy's room, she was curled in a ball sleeping, but it looked like she was having a bad dream.

"Should we wake her?" Wendy asked

"No, let her sleep, she needs to" Carla whispered, "we should get to the guild"

After they left, Gray and Juvia showed up.

"Lucy is still sleeping" Loke sighed, sitting on the couch with them.

"Oh...you look like crap" Gray said, "How was your night?"

"Eventful"

"I'm sure" Juvia said softly

"I may have done something kind of silly"

"Like?"

"I asked Lucy to marry me" Loke said running a hand through his hair.

"What!? Thats awesome con-"

"She said no"

"What!? Why!?" Gray asked, "Sorry man…"  
"She said it wasn't the right time...but with everything that's happened, I thought something good should make everything a little better. But, I can't force her." Loke shrugged. Lucy came limping out of her bedroom. The bruises on her face and arms were even more noticeable than they had been last night. She glared.

"My face hurts" she said softly and then limped over to the couch, "Babies?"

"Fine...I was just in there. You're walking today, does it feel better?"

"Eh. I'm all achy" Lucy put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

* * *

Erza walked into Levys dorm in Fairy Hills, surprising Levy. She dropped a book and yelped.

"You should knock!" She squeaked.

"I have to ask you to do something for me.." Erza said, "It involves research"

"Um...sure..okay"

"It's also for Juvia"

"Juvia?"

"Yes." Erza said, "I'm going to tell you some vital information and I'd like you to keep it a secret the best you can"

"O-okay...Erza..wh-"

"Juvia had a sister"  
"What?"

"Keyword: had a sister. Her name was Gemma. She's the reason Juvia left town, Gemma is dead"

"And Juvia? What's going on Erza?" Levy said straightening her back.

"Juvia is fine, in fact she's back, but she's not ready to come back to the guild at this moment. I need you to do some digging"

"On?"

"Gemma Lockser"

"Why?"  
"She was sick but the autopsy report says there were no abnormalities in her blood and that she was perfectly healthy, I had Juvia write down every symptom, every single thing for me. I have it here" Erza handed her a piece of paper, written on it from front to back a list of symptoms, "If she wasn't faking it, and it's not showing up in her blood, it had to be some sort of spell. Something undetectable to even the most powerful wizards. And if it was a spell, whoever did it to Gemma will probably come after Juvia. I need your help"

"Why am I digging up stuff on Gemma?"

"There may be something on her and Juvia's lives that could offer up some clues. I don't like it either, but it needs to be done"

"Does she know I'm doing this?" Levy asked

"No. That's why it has to be a secret. Lucy and Gemma being attacked by the same man cannot be a coincidence either. Gemma may have been tied up in the wrong crowd. Levy, I need you to do this for me. Promise me, you will tell no one"

"But...what...what happened to Lucy!?"

"Nevermind that for now, you'll catch wind of it later" Erza turned and left the room without another word. Levy, though confused, turned to her bookshelves and began to work. After all, when Erza tells you to do something, you better freaking do it.

* * *

A/N: Heeeyyy my computer got fixed faster than I thought it would. So, I'M BACK BIATCHES Jk jk I love you guys. So, this chapter wasn't too dark. Not like the past few have been. :3 thanks for reading. :D


	21. Chapter 21

Something was wrong. Juvia shot up from bed, unaware it was even morning and the sun poured through the windows. Where was Gray? She got dressed and ran out the door.

The closer she got to the guild, the worse the feeling got and when she threw open the doors, Gray looked at her and then back at everyone else.

* * *

"What happened?" She asked

"This is...Juvia?" A women said, stepping out behind Gray, her voice was soft, barely even audible.

"Yes…"  
"Juvia...darling...where is the body?" The girl whispered, as though it was some secret. By now everyone knew.

"What?"

"Gemma...she's dead. I can feel it."

"Who the hell is this?" Juvia asked looking around.

"A woman...from Gemma's guild...she's come to take the body home." Erza spoke softly, soothingly, "There's a certain way they do burials…"

"No." Juvia said, "No"  
"Juvia…" Gray sighed, "She's just lying on a slab in a refrigerator. This way you won't have to deal with it and all of this can be over"

"She was your sister. I know, look at you. The same face." The woman whispered, "Her husband has requested the body be sent back, you can fight me on this, I'll just come back"

"Husband?"

"He's still hopeful...that she's still alive but, I know...her spirit left her body long ago. You're welcome to come and say goodbye. All of you. Now, where is Gemma?"

* * *

Her name was Labyrinth, a weird name but whatever. Gemma's body was placed inside a metal casket that now sat in the storage car on the train. Little did anyone know, Gemma lived just a day away. They never even heard of her guild.

"How did you find me?" Juvia asked softly, Labyrinth narrowed her eyes at her.

"I just knew. She never told us she had a sister, or even uttered your name, getting her to talk about her family was difficult. But, I had a feeling...I had a vision"

"What?"

"I can see people's memories, get inside their heads. It's a gift. Not something that can be taught. So, I started seeing Gemma's, and behold, I saw you. After that I knew where to go and how to find you" She spoke so softly, like a child, she smiled, "Everyone at our guild...they don't learn magic...or even have mentors. They're born with it"

"Gemma…"

"Could control the elements, nature. She could move the earth, make it crack, cause a deadly earthquake, she bended the trees to her advantage. Her magic was as beautiful as it was dangerous. She could rip someone in two with just the flick of her wrist."

"She never told me" Juvia said softly, "I don't remember her ever using it"

"Because she never did around you, I believe it's why she ran away. Now, tell me how she died"

* * *

The long hours passed and it was the next day, late in the afternoon when they got off the train.

"The guild isn't far from here, think you can manage carrying that?" Labyrinth asked. Gray and Natsu carried the casket all the way there. They were asked only to bring what they could carry.

Once arriving at the guild doors Labyrinth stopped, "I should warn you...it's been a very long time since we suffered a loss. You should know, this won't be pretty. Now. Come." Inside it was quiet and dark, not chaotic like Fairy Tail, maybe it was because everyone knew what had become of Gemma.

"Labyrinth...is that?" A girl stood, her blonde hair framing her face in short curls. Her eyes, violet, widened at the sight of the casket and she let out a soft whimper.

"Yes. Where's Master Jung?"

"She's...in her office" the girl, looked about sixteen, blinked back tears.

" Thank you, Merida. Master Makarov, she'll want to speak to you. Everyone else make yourself at home."

* * *

"Felix lives here." Merida said softly as she knocked on the door of a large house, "He was Gemmas husband. We were all kind of hopeful she'd come back safe"

"I'm sorry" Juvia said softly.

"Merida..who is this?" A man opened the door and ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"Gemma had a sister...this is her" and with that. Merida left. Juvia stepped inside. Pictures, family pictures lined the walls.

"She never said she had a sister."

"I know"  
"But you look just like her...she's dead isn't she? Why else would you be here?" He asked walking away and into the livingroom.

"I'm afraid so"

"God.." He put his head in his hands, "She just left out of the blue...she didn't even say goodbye"

"Was she acting strange?"

"No, why"

"She left because she was sick" Juvia sat across from him, "I was with her the whole time, or for the end of it. She didn't want to worry you"

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure what caused it, no one could figure it out" Juvia sighed, he wiped his tears.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Jo."

"Jo?"  
"Our daughter"

"Daughter?"

"Yeah. She's six" he said, "She was so hopeful...that maybe she'd come back" He got up, "Why didn't she tell me she was sick? I could've done something" He pulled at his hair, "We could've fixed this"

"She tried everything…" Juvia sighed, shrugging, "It wasn't enough. I tried to get her help but she wouldn't listen. In the end dying was all she wanted."

* * *

No one knew about the rape, Juvia being the one who killed her, but they knew of the sickness. For now it was enough and soon she'd have to tell them. Tell them everything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Loke asked, "With everything...maybe it's too much"

"I'm fine." Lucy said softly, "This is for Juvia"

"I just-"

"For Juvia. I am fine, now zip me" Lucy turned around so Loke could zip up the black dress she was wearing, it was funeral time. or whatever they did here.

"I wonder what they'll do, since ya'know they do things differently."  
"I don't know" Lucy said putting on her shoes, she wasn't looking at him, she didn't really look at anyone these days.

"Lucy" Loke said walking over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Dandy. Now let's go."

"Wait" he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, one she quickly broke.

"What did I say about kissing me?"

"Uh"

"Don't. Now...let me go…" She walked out the door. She hurt him, she knew she did. She just couldn't find the time to care.

* * *

Outside behind the guild, there was a lake and beside that lake there sat a beautiful white wood casket on a table.

"After the casket is placed in the water, everyone light your candles and place them in the lake to float alongside Gemma. This will guide her to the afterlife." Master Jung said. That was it? No one spoke? This was all she got? Five boys from the guild whose names Lucy could not remember picked up the casket and placed it in the water. There were holes in the bottom so it would eventually fill with water and sink. The entire guild was here, Fairy Tail. Just for Juvia.

Once they were done the lake was filled with fiery candles and it was oddly beautiful.

But, little did they know, something was about to happen. Something a little less beautiful.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry, this chapter went by quickly but I've been meaning to write it for a while now.

The next one will be better I promise. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

"Master says you may stay as long as you like" Noah said softly, her was Labyrinths little brother. maybe fifteen, they both spoke with a soft, gentle voice. It was hard to believe they would ever hurt anyone. Lucy thanked him and then closed the door, desperate for sleep.

"I wonder why they chose a water burial." Lisanna said, "I never knew it could be done. I hope they don't drink that water...what with the...decomposing body in it and all"

"Maybe it's a symbol for something. Maybe Gemma liked water, she's _Juvia's_ sister after all"

"Right.."

"Why did they have to put us so close to the lake though...it's a little creepy" Lucy looked out the window of the small cabin they were staying in, until the weather cleared up and they could go home. The candles were but tiny, very tiny, dots of light now. They had floated away faster than Lucy thought they would.

"I think it looks pretty" Lisanna looked out the window with her, "All the candles…"

"You think everything is pretty" She said with the tiniest of smiles. Lucy sat on one of the beds and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I was surprised you came along with us" Lisanna said softly, sitting next to her, "After what happened…"

"I came for Juvia."

"It's...you and Gemma-"

"That is the only thing Gemma and I have incommon." Lucy snapped, "Sorry.."

"It's okay" Lisanna whispered, still she looked hurt.

That night Lucy tossed and turned and couldn't sleep, so she got up and stared out the window, at the lake. The casket was completely submerged now, or floated out of view. She decided to try and sleep again.

* * *

It was a loud storm, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Juvia had been woken by it and now she lay staring at the ceiling, the storm didn't bother her, she just had a lot on her mind. Seemed she always did nowadays. Juvia sighed and sat up, trying to be gentle so she didn't wake Gray. She was headed for the bathroom, when she heard a noise, but through the darkness she saw nothing. So shaking it off she went into the bathroom and flicked on the light. She gasped when she saw a puddle of blood and someone's bare back curled up in the tub, their knees hugging their chest. Scratches scraped down their back, long gashes down, every breath she took a little bit of blood trickled out. She turned her head, her eyes were gashed out and she had a thick, gaping, cut along her throat. Juvia let out a loud shriek and went to back out of the bathroom but slipped and slammed her head off the floor.

"Juvia!?" Gray was shaking her, "Hey!" She sat up, holding her head. "God, you scared me. What happened?"

"I saw…" She looked around, frantic, "Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"She was bleeding...in the bathtub...her eyes were gouged out." Juvia got up, unsteady, Gray grabbed her.

"You need to lay down"

"No.." he guided her out of the bathroom and that's when the lights started to flicker, the windows shook.

"What the.." Gray said softly, a vase sat on the dresser on the other side of the room, was flung and crashed into the wall, and then the windows shattered.

* * *

"What's happening!?" Lisanna shrieked, she was soaked, when the windows broke, rain water had drenched her. Lucy was nursing a fresh cut on her cheek.

"I don't know..maybe it's the storm."

"Maybe…"

They'd gathered everyone up and went underground in a cellar until the storm passed, it seemed to take days. but when it was finally over, the sun was shining and everything was pretty again. Then came the clean up.

"Jo!" Felix called, the little girl was dipping her toes in the lake, she looked over and tilted her head. She seemed to hardly speak anymore, saying an occasional hello or goodnight but that was it.

"Jo, sweetie...get away from there.." she didn't listen, just looked away. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lucy wanted to tell him about Jude, maybe then that baby would have a better home. But she couldn't, not until she got the okay from Juvia.

"Lucy, your cut looks better today" Wendy said

"Yeah...it's just a little cut. I'm glad no one else got hurt"

"Yeah. Lu-"

"I'm gonna go somewhere else now" Lucy said softly and then walked away without waiting for a response. She went over to that lake, far from everyone else and just sat. Jo wasn't there now, where had that child gone? Lucy sighed.

"Crazy night?" Loke asked softly, he was sitting next to her now. She shrugged

"It's been crazier."

"Hm."

"Where were you?" Lucy asked, "I couldn't sleep...you know I can't when you're not around"

"You wanted space. I was giving it to you"

"How considerate" she muttered

"You're a very confusing person" he said, he was pulling blades of grass from the ground, neither one of them were looking at each other. "Stay, go, don't touch me, hold my hand. I never know what to do with you"

"Unfortunate"

"Yep"

"I have a question though"

"Alright. I have an answer" he said, he looked at her now. She kept her eyes on the water.

"Before I was attacked, you were attacking strange. I wanted to ask you about it, but...you know. What was your issue?"

Loke sighed and then withdrew a small black box from his pocket, "I was going to ask you before. but I wanted to wait until the right time. Little did I know, a right time would never happen. So, it's just been..in my pocket since." He handed it to her, "Do what you want with it"

"How romantic" She said taking it and then fiddling with it in her hands, She knew what it was, a little part of her wanted to look at it, the other wanted to throw it in the water. Smaller pieces of her wanted to throw herself in the water and drown.

"This time I'm not asking you. If you want too, just put it on, if not, keep it until you do."

"I want.." Lucy said softly, "to go home…" after a while of just silence, he was gone and she was completely and totally alone. Soon the sun had gone down and it was pitch black out, someone had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and she hadn't noticed. She zoned out and then heard a noise, a lone candle, from the funeral, had floated its way to Lucy, stopping just in front of her, enough she could reach out and touch it. Then, as though to comfort her in the dark, lit itself.

"Aaaannd that's my cue to get out of here" she said softly, getting up and heading back to the guid, the lights were dim, the windows were fixed. Before turning away completely she looked at the small box in her hand and opened it. The diamond was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, it sparkled even in the dark, as though it were made out of stars. She took a deep breath and with tears in her eyes, she closed the box and threw it in the lake. The splash it made hit the candle, submerged it enough the candle should have went out, but it didn't. It stayed lit.

"Are you mocking me, Gemma?" She asked softly, and then left.

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile again. I'm so sorry. I hope this makes up for it though, I've been busy. I have some huge, possibly catastrophic plans for this story, especially since it's getting to the one year mark. :) Be ready. As always, thanks for reading. :3 Happy late Halloween, Day Of The Dead, and everything else.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy was headed back to her cabin, where Levy and Lisanna waited for her. She had just thrown the ring in the lake, she expected to feel something but she felt nothing. Hollow and empty. She heard a noise, a soft gentle sound, like a footstep and sped up her pace. The noise grew close, she reached for her keys and then stopped, she was probably being paranoid. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she was hit with something and everything was dark.

* * *

"Hey, it's you again" She was groggy, but she recognized the voice and instantly let loose the loudest scream she could as soon as she did so, his hand pressed firmly against her mouth. He whispered soothing sounds in her ear and played with her hair, she looked around with her eyes, where was she? A basement? The floor was concrete and cold against her cheek. She reached for her keys, but they were gone.

"Those aren't getting in the way this time" he whispered, kissing her neck. She arched her leg and slammed it in his crotch. He instantly let go and she got up, scrambling to her feet. The door was just a few feet away, so she took off and crashed into the door, breaking it open, she climbed the stairs, by now he climbed after her. He hooked his arm around her waist and threw her down the stairs.

"You are such a feisty one." He said with a laugh, "Shall we begin where we left off?" He tore open her shirt and she spit in his face, as he climbed on top of her, she dug her thumbs in his eyes. A noise, and something hit her. Her keys? She looked around, they were completely alone. As she shoved him off, she grabbed her keys and ran up the stairs, now his face was bleeding, she scratched it. There was a door at the top of the stairs that led to the inside of the house. It opened without her even touching the knob, then slammed shut. She ran, hearing the door open and then footsteps, fast, chasing her. She ran out of the house and for a while she didn't see anything but trees. Then she saw the lights from the small cabins.

"Lucy?" It was Loke, she ran right into him, "What-" he saw her shirt and then he understood.

"He's chasing me" she said it fast and then ran passed him, leaving him alone, to do as he wished.

* * *

Lucy rested her head in Levys lap, shaking, she knew it would happen again, that he'd find her. Levy ran her fingers though Lucy's hair, gentle.

"Where is he now?" It was Master Jung, "You're sure this is the man who attacked Gemma?" Lucy nodded.

"Labyrinth..find him, do not let him be killed"

"How-"

"Follow the sound of breaking bones" Noah whispered, tilting his head. Juvia sighed and knelt in front of Lucy. She smiled softly, "You're okay"

Two days came and went, Alaric, turns out he was in this guild, was locked away in the basement, starving. Until they figured out what to do with him. Now Lucy wanted even more terribly to go home. To see her child. Loke was watching her, watching her look out the window, watching her comb her fingers through her hair.

They weren't talking. Not right now.

"Stop.." She whispered

"What?"

"Looking at me with that expression"

"What expression?" He asked

"Like I'm a broken toy" she said softly, "I'm not broken, I want to go home"

"Soon"

The morning came with a hot plate of happy squealing, Lisanna shook Lucy awake, "Why didn't you tell me!?" She squeaked

"What?"

"About you and Loke!"

"What?" In Lisanna's hands there was a small black box, Lucy's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She asked sitting up and grabbing it, it was soaked

"It was on the table by the bed."

"I threw this in the lake" she said softly, "how…" she opened it, it was definitely the same one. No one knew she had tossed it in the lake.

"Uh…" Lucy jumped up and threw it in a drawer.

* * *

Juvia walked with Gray, they were just outside, the sun was hot., the sky was bright. For right now everything was okay.

"We can leave tomorrow" she said softly, "Felix is coming to get Jude and then leaving. Why he wants his wife's rape baby is beyond me"

"Please don't call him that" Gray said, "It's in bad taste"

"Juvia is sorry" she said softly, he sighed

"So what now, Do we go back and everything returns to semi normal?"

"I guess so"

"You don't want to know what they're going to do with Alaric?"

"It's none of my business"

"What if they let him go?"

"They'd be stupid" Juvia muttered, "He's a sicko, he deserves nothing but death." Gray went to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks. He nudged Juvia and pointed to the lake. There were bubbles, bubbles forming on the surface, like someone was drowning and as it got closer to the shore, the top of someone's head could be seen. Blue hair, a crown of lilies and roses, her head hung low, wet strands of hair clinging to her face, She stumbled, dropping down into the water and then back up, as though she didn't know how to use her feet. Her white dress clung tightly to her soaked body. A white burial gown, with a long slit up the side, showing one white leg.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah" Gray said. She couldn't resist, she took a deep breath and screamed a name, Gemma. The woman's head rose slowly, her blues eyes squinting as though sensitive to the sun. She looked terrified. But still, she looked.

* * *

A/N: Welp. Theres that. Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

They made eye contact, but someone approached Juvia, startling Gray and Juvia.

"Hey" it was Jo. She tilted her head "have you seen my daddy?"

"No" Juvia said quickly, turning her head again, but she was gone. Gray looked just as confused as Juvia and they both went back into the guild.

"You saw that, right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"She was right there"

"Yeah…"

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "Say something other than yeah"

"I saw her" she said, "But she's dead"

"But she was right there" He said they were both confused, she was dead and yet she stood there, flesh and bone. Then just like that she was gone. It didn't make any sense.

"She looked right at me" Juvia said softly, "Right at me"

* * *

"I think the question is, what do you want?" Labyrinth asked, her soft voice only enough for Lucy's ears. They were laying next to each other on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know...I mean...I love him, but it's not the time for it"

"If you think about it, there will never be a perfect moment for anything. There's always something happening. When Felix proposed to Gemma it was a disaster"

"Why?"

"She said no. Even though she loved him, everyone could see it, she was afraid"

"Of what?"

"I don't know"

"Hm. She seemed like a nice person" Lucy said softly

"She was." Labyrinth said with a sigh, "Lucy"

"What?"

"I want to try something"

"Uh…"

"I want to show you...Gemmas attack. Maybe if you see what could've happened, it'll be easier to forget what happened to you"

"I don't think tha-"

"It could help, just let me try it.." she said softly, "I need to be one hundred percent sure this is the same man as well"

"I…"

"Lucy, please."

"Okay.." she said softly, "If you think it'll help" Labyrinth pulled out a ring from her pocket,

"Gemmas wedding ring" She put it in Lucy's hand and then sighed, "Close your eyes"

* * *

Gemma was coughing, covering her mouth with a white piece of fabric, it was dotted with blood. This must've been the beginning of her sickness, she could still use her legs. She leaned against a tree to try and keep herself steady.

"Why...must you follow me?" She questioned, "what do you want" she had another coughing fit and was sent to her knees. Then she was kicked and fell on her back, another coughing fit this time she gagged and blood poured from her mouth.

"Why are yo-" he flipped her over. It was definitely the same man, Lucy recognized those hands. He slapped Gemma, hard, harder than was necessary, she was already weak.

"You think you can get away with it" he said, "I wanted you from the start you couldn't give me the time of day" he pulled at her hair, climbing on top of her, he straddled her hips. She screamed and coughed. Then spit in his face. He pressed his lips to hers, pressing her wrists to the ground, she was able to break the kiss and cry out but it didn't work. No one could hear her, not where she was. He did the thing he did to Lucy, twisting Gemmas arms behind her back in crippling position and then tearing open her dress. He rubbed his hands all over her. And she screamed, how she screamed. It really was no use. Why wasn't she using her magic? Was she even able too? He laughed at her

"Keep screaming, that's what I like to hear" he licked her neck and then nipped her jawline, "If only Felix could see you. Rolling around on the dirt with some other man. Dirty girl. He'd be so disappointed." She was begging him to stop, to just stop and leave, She wasn't coming back, she couldn't tell anyone.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly, "He didn't deserve you"

"Let me go" she whimpered, "Stop please" tears were streaming down her face. He got annoyed with her at that point and removed his belt, he tied her hands together, so he was able to hold her legs open. She was completely bare to him. She screamed some more, begged more, pleaded. Soon enough he was hitting her, punching her, biting and scratching. When he was done with her, after a few rounds, he took his belt back, threw her torn dress over her and left her there unconscious.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she ran off the bed to the nearest trashcan and puked her guts out.

"Thank you...for letting me use you as a host, it wasn't easy, I know" Labyrinths voice could hardly be heard over Lucy's gagging. The things he did to her. It was horrible.

"How...are you not…"

"I'm disgusted" She said, getting up, "He will be punished for what he did to you and to Gemma, I promise. Master Jung had to be sure it was the same man, that's why I...did it, I had to be sure too."

"I understand"

"I had to use you...it can only work, seeing the memories of a dead person, using a person who experienced the same thing. Or similar. Thank you for being the host. For letting me borrow your brain. I have to go" she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and then left, Lucy almost didn't notice the tears streaming down Labyrinths face.

Loke was by her side next, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

"What happened to Gemma, she showed me...it was horrible...it was horrible" she was crying now and for the first time in a long time, she allowed him to take her in his arms. "All of it could've happened to me"

"But it didn't"

"Why did it have to happen to her?" She asked softly, burying her face in his neck, he rubbed her back.

"I don't know" he said, "Lucy…"

"I want to go home...please take me home. I can't be here, not when he's literally a few feet away" Labyrinth was right though, she felt a little better, knowing what happened to her could've been worse was oddly comforting.

"We can try and go home tomorrow morning if you want"

"Yes, please"

"Okay" he said softly, "Also, next time I give you a very expensive piece of jewelry, don't toss it in a lake of decomposing bodies, okay?" She laughed a little.

"I'm sorry"

"Alright…I take it was a no, then"

"It'd be a weird yes."

* * *

"She was there." Juvia said, pointing, Lisanna gave her a weird look. "I sweaaaarrr"

"I'm sure you _think_ you saw her"

"Gray saw her too!" Juvia looked at him.

"It's true"

"Hm" Lisanna was thinking, "Maybe it was her ghost"

"What ghost comes out during the day?" Gray asked

"I mean. She can't just rise from the dead. That's a little impossible"

"SAYS YOU" Juvia exclaimed, "Look who's talking"

"That was different, I technically wasn't even dead, okay" Lisanna said with a giggle, "besides. You miss your sister. Maybe it's just grief talking"

"Gray. Saw. Her. Too"

"I'm sure"

"And we weren't even that close, okay"

"True"

"Seeeee"

"Okay I'm still sticking to the ghost theory" Lisanna said, "Until proven otherwise"

That night, Juvia couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about what she saw. How could Gray sleep? He saw her too, he's the one who pointed her out in the first place. Damn. This was too spooky.

Water was filling her lungs and she couldn't breathe, but she was trapped in a box. She beat on the lid with her fists, it had been weakened by waterlog and soon enough it broke enough she could swim free. She swam and swam and swam. Where was she? How did she get here? She broke through the surface, breathing in large gasps of air and pulled herself to the bank. She pulled herself onto the grass and lay on her back staring at the stars. There was a sharp pain in her skull, she curled in a ball, holding her head as memories flooded in. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Was this Hell?

* * *

A/N: FISH OUTTA WADDA. Hrm, Sorry. Thanks for reading guys. :D TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY

WOW


	25. Chapter 25

There was a bright ball in the sky, it's light glistened on the tiny droplets of water on her skin. How long had she been lying here? Has anyone seen her? Could anyone see her? She rolled onto her stomach and hoisted herself to her feet. It was only then that she heard voices and without thinking and on unsteady, wobbly legs, she hid behind the tree, in hopes he didn't see her.

"Hey what was that?" A girl asked, placing her hand on the boy's chest to stop him from walking passed her. She tilted her head. "Hey!" She called

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" He asked

"I saw something"

"Maybe it was an animal"

"Maybe…" Lisanna began to circle the tree. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the trunk, hoping she didn't see her. She did. A hand clasped her arm, it was warm against her frigid, wet, skin.

"Please don't hurt me" she breathed, completely and totally breathless. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Whoa! Hey are you okay?" She asked and someone else was next to her.

"Natsu…" Lisanna spoke softly, "I don't think she can walk very well"

"Uh…" he hesitated and then, very gently, he lifted her off the ground. "She looks…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" and with that they went running to a nearby cabin, something inside them said don't take her to the guild.

* * *

"Help!" Lisanna threw open the door and a very tired Lucy stood, dark circles under her eyes. A suitcase on the bed.

"Um...who is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know"

"Hm…" Lucy then gestured to a bed and sighed, Natsu sat her down. She was unconscious now.

"She looks like Juvia" Lucy commented and then left without a care in the world. Natsu glanced at her and then jumped up.

"She does!" He exclaimed, then ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't think…" they didn't have to think, because Juvia came crashing through the door and looked around frantically. She was beside the bed instantly, without a word, shaking the girl as though she were a ragdoll.

"Gemma" She said softly, "Wake up" when she didn't respond she started screaming, "Gemma!" Gemma's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Juvia.." She breathed, "I'm scared"

"Oh my god…" Lisanna covered her mouth.

"It's okay...don't be scared" Juvia said softly, smoothing her hair down, "You're alright…"

"I'm not...why didn't it work?"

"What?"

"Why am I alive...Juvia...why am I alive?" She didn't talk much after that, it took two hours to get her to eat something.

"Gemma…"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to change?"

"No"

"But you're soaked"

"Oh well"

"Please" Juvia said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up in a box...under water. Dandy" She sighed, "Hey Juvia"

"Hm?"

"What happened...to the baby...I seem to have noticed, I'm not pregnant anymore, did you kill it?" She asked, biting her nails.

"No...he's at Lucy's house being taken care of, his name is Jude" Gemma thought for a second and then gave a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. She ran a hand through her, tangled and wet hair.

"Why you insisted on saving that child, I will never understand" she said softly, "Felix"

"Do you want him, I co-"

"No." Gemma quickly interrupted Lisanna's offer and looked at Juvia, "Does he know...what..he did to me?"

"Yes…"

"Great…"

"He kind of...had to know, I mean...Alaric went after a friend of mine-ours." Juvia gestured towards Natsu and Lisanna, "Twice, actually" Gemma sighed and got up, her legs were stronger now and she could walk. A thing she hadn't been able to do in her last months of life. It put a tiny smile on her face.

"Would you look at that. I can use my legs" she said softly, "Now, I want to see my friends. Come"

* * *

She walked into the guild like she hadn't been dead and buried. At first no one seemed to notice and then slowly heads began to turn and the place fell silent.

"Hey" She breathed. Just like that she was swarmed by warm embraces, people crying, smiling. There were a lot of questions though, how was she alive? Did she know she'd come back? None of which were being asked right now. Lucy was standing far away from everything and everyone, staring at the happy faces. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going home any time soon. Again.

"Are you okay?" Loke whispered. She didn't answer him, just walked away. Out of the guild, to the late and sat. Like she did that one night.

"Hey" It was Loke again, this time there was a slight edge to his voice. She didn't look up, just pulled at the grass.

"Lucy. Say something…" he was trying to get her attention. She stopped paying attention, tuning him out. She had to give him credit, any other guy would've blown up on her by now, but he was calm. He sat next to her on the grass.

"You keep doing that there won't be any more grass left." He said softly, "you look exhausted" she didn't say anything. "You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later"

"I want to go home" she said, it was barely audible, "He's right over there...and I feel like…"

"Lucy.."

"He's gonna get out and he's...what if he gets out? I can't go through that again"

"He won't"

"You don't know that"

"Okay" He said, "Do you want to know what I do know?"

"Hm?"

"There's no way in Hell I'll let him get anywhere near you, okay?"

"Okay…" Lucy sighed, "Does he have to be here…"

"They have to keep track of him"

"They can do that somewhere else…" The truth was they couldn't. That didn't stop her from wishing they'd do something. Anything really.

"Gemma...she had it so much worse...how is she able to seem so happy?"

"Ask her."

""Hey Gemma, you were raped, why aren't you an emotional wreck like me?" Yeah, great conversation starter"

"I mean. Maybe talking about it to someone who went through it could help"

* * *

It was pitch black when Lucy went back to her room and everyone else stayed at the guild to talk to the dead girl, who wasn't even dead, but no one could explain how she was alive. She lay on her bed, in the darkness. And tried to sleep. She was startled when the bed weighed down on one side and a hand went over her mouth. She screamed.

"Shh. I won't hurt you" it was a woman's voice, "Hush. I'm going to move my hand now" and she did. Lucy turned over and was greeted by beautiful blue eyes.

"Gemma?" She whispered.

"Sh. Took forever to sneak away"

"What are y-"

"I want to talk to you" She said getting up and flicking on the lights. She grabbed that small black box on the beside table. Then sat back on the bed next to Lucy.

"About this"

"Whhhhyyyy?"

"Because. You shouldn't throw things this valuable in a lake" she said softly

"How-"

"Who do you think retrieved it for you. Come on, it didn't just appear."

"How long have you been ali-"

"No, sweetie, this was when I was dead. However it's the only thing I remember doing while I was all dead and stuff" She placed the box on Lucy's knee and sighed, "Back to the topic at hand. Lucy. Alaric hurt you too, so now you feel like- what's his face- will never want you the way he used too. Used goods or whatever. Hey, trust me, I know how that feels. One of the few reasons I didn't want to go home after I ran off. The main reason, you know, dying and all. The other was having Felix look at me like I was this broken little play thing." Gemma sighed, "and he looked at me like that today"

"I don't want to-"

"Shush." Gemma said, "listen. He loves you, I think that's pretty obvious. When did he give this to you? Before or after?"

"After…" Lucy didn't see the point she was getting at. Gemma took the box and opened it.

"Then why isn't this on your finger?"

"It's...not that easy…"

"Nothing's easy anymore, dear." She said softly, "You're scared, I get it, it's not real if you're not scared."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you're my sister's friend, which makes you my friend. Also, I won't let what happened to you, destroy you. Now, there's something else"

"What?"

"Walk me through it"

"Through what?"

"You know"

"No, I'm not talking about it."

"You can't have a future with someone if you're stuck on some bad experience you had in the past. Now, talk. Go on. Open up"

"I don't know if I like you"

"I don't care if you don't like me, I'm trying to help you"

"Stop" Lucy said softly, "Seriously, who put you up to this?"

"No one did"

"Yeah right, was it Loke?"

"Who?"

"Oh my god" Lucy ran a hand through her hair, "I don't need your help, why do people think just because we were attacked by the same guy, we're exactly the same. We're not"

"Oh wait. Is that his name?" Gemma asked, "Your future fia-"

"Yes." Lucy said softly

"Hm. Is he cute?"

"Oh my god, shut up"

"Naaaahh"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING"

"Am I? Well, sucks to be you, because I'm not leaving until you talk about a certain issue. Because you need to talk about it, run someone through it. Only then will you be able to sleep"

"I think I hate you"

"Hate is a strong word, my friend. Would you feel better if I told you mine?" She asked and then sighed. Did she know Lucy already saw the whole thing when Labrynth used her as a host?

"You saw it, but it's different when you hear the victim talk about it. So, here goes. But after this, it's your turn and it'll be rude if you don't tell me yours." She took a breath and then began. She was right it was different. Really different. When she finished, she wiped a stray tear from her face and gestured for Lucy to speak.

"Your turn" she said softly, "Now go"

Lucy took a breath and began.

* * *

A/N: I had no plans for this chapter, I just kind of winged it. :) Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

"Have you thought about it?" Juvia asked, she was sitting on the grass looking at the lake, the sunlight glinted off the water like diamonds. Gemma was laying down next to her, her head propped up on an elbow. She still hadn't changed, she still wore the white gown she was buried in. "About what you would do if you get sick again?" Gemma played with the grass, her eyes casting downward, the sadness hung over them like a cloud.

"I know what's coming, should it happen again. I know where Felix hides his gun, I know my symptoms, There will be no hesitation and you won't have to lift a finger this time." She said

"I couldn't do it again"

"Understandable. Not every day your absentee sister asks you to kill her" she said it like a joke, but it wasn't funny, nor would it ever be,

"This time, maybe you'd let me get you help

"I went to several doctors before contacting you, don't you think for a second I didn't try."

"Why me? You could've had anyone do it"

"I knew...with enough persuasion, you would eventually have enough sense to do it. Do you think Felix or anyone here would have? No. They care too much, too deeply."

"I guess"

"Now. Tell me. There was someone outside my door you were speaking too. That night, who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"He seemed very interested in speaking to you. You said you loved him, I heard it."

"I don't...it was just to get him away from the door"

"Was it?"

"Yes"

"Alright."

"Just...it seemed rather..genuine"

"I'm a good actress, drop it" Juvia sighed, what happened to Lyon after that day anyways? Gemma sat up, running a hand through her hair and then giving a heavy sigh, she got up.

"If that's what you want, then I will" she said softly, and then left.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Lisanna asked softly, "why?"

"Why? Because I have a baby at home, who needs its mother. I've been gone long enough" Lucy said softly, placing her clothes in her suitcase.

"What are you going to do with Jude?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Gemma's alive...and he's biologically hers."

"I think Felix was supposed to get him. Good question" Lucy said softly, a good enough question she had to stop packing and leave.

She found Gemma and Felix sitting in a booth in the guild. Gemma was twirling a flower in the spaces between her fingers.

"Hello Lucy" She said

"Jude" Lucy said

"What?"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"The baby you were pregnant with before you died. Jude. Felix suggested bringing him here, I think" Lucy said. Gemma's head snapped around and she gave that man a look so fierce he could have burst into flames.

"Did he?"

"Gemma...L-"

"No. He is not coming here...no"

"How can you hate a child so much?"

"Do you know what that man did to me?" Gemma said, "Someone who was your friend, might I add, his offspring will not live with me."

"Gemm-"

"No!" She screamed, now everyone's eyes were on them and the room fell silent, "He should have died the second he was torn from my body. Lucy, do as you wish with the child but do not bring him here" She left after that.

"I'm sorry" Felix said softly "This is hard for her. I'll come get him as soon as possible. Don't worry…"

"Okay" Lucy went back to her room to continue packing. Lisanna was reading on her bed and peeked up when she came in.

"Hey"

"Hi" Lucy ran a hand through her hair and sighed, before going back to her suitcase.

"Lucy yay!" Lisanna jumped up and grabbed her hand. "I'm so happy for you!" She squeaked, Lucy was confused but when she realized what Lisanna was gushing over she gasped and pulled her hand away.

"Who...how.." she stared at it, how did she not notice a freaking ring on her finger?"

"Lucy?"

"This is not what you think"

"I get it, you don't want people to know. I'll keep it secret" Lisanna gushed.

"No...it's not..I didn't say yes"

"But you're wearing it…"

"I don't know how it got there" Lucy said, "Could you go somewhere else for a second, please?" Lisanna nodded and then left the room. Lucy grabbed her keys.

"Did you think this was funny?!" She shoved her hand in his face.

"What?" Loke asked grabbing it, "Pardon me, where's the joke?" He was smiling though.

"Where's the joke...where's the joke? Okay. I'll play. How did this get on my finger?"

"I'm assuming you put it on?"

"No. Did you?"

"No…" he wasn't smiling now, "Lucy…"

"Then how did it…"

"You can take it off...I wo-"

"No."

"No?"

"I'll feel bad if I just take it off" she said softly, twirling it around on her finger. "I mean...it's not a yes...but…"

"But?"

"I don't want to take it off, okay. Look at it, it's so pretty"

"So is it a maybe?"

"Yes" Lucy said softly, "You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone and see who notices"

"That would be fun" Loke said, "I bet Natsu will be the last one to notice"

"Or Happy"

"You seem...better today"

"Because I am."

"Really?" Loke said, "That's good"

"We can go home today, right?"

"Yeah. I promised, didn't I?" She smiled and then, without even thinking about it, she threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

A storm was coming, it seemed there was one every night here. Hopefully Lucy gets on the train safely.

"Seriously, you should tell me who it was" Gemma said as her and Juvia walked side by side, the clouds were rolling in and you could hear the distant roar of thunder.

"You won't know him, and why does it matter?"

"You're my sister."

"It's just a guy who used to be...or still is...obsessed with me" Juvia said, "He and Gray are acquainted"

"Mhm. Name?"

"I'm going to hit you"

"That's a weird name"

"Gemma"

"Can you blame me? I'm a very curious person"

"I can tell" She said softly. It started to rain, light at first, but then it began to pour. After a little while they went in the guild, it was late and no one was in there.

"Now we're wet" Gemma said, still in her burial gown.

"Why haven't you changed yet?"

"I don't feel like it" Juvia sighed and sat down. It was so quiet without everyone in there. Almost eerie. Gemma was laying on a table now, why? Because it's Gemma. She was staring at the ceiling, rain water dripping from her hair to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Juvia asked

"Thinking"

"Alrighty" There was a really loud knock on the guild door.

"Hey! Is anyone in there?" Juvia nearly had a heart attack, she knew that voice.

"Come in!" Gemma shouted from her table and the door opened, slowly, and they stepped in. Three members of Lamia Scale. They were all soaked.

"I told you we'd get lost" Yuka said wringing his hair out.

"Juvia?" Juvia groaned and turned around, Lyon blinked and then wrapped his arms around her, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He exclaimed

"Yup...please let me go" She said softly. Gemma was still laying on the table, it seemed she was oblivious to the commotion. She finally did roll over on her stomach and propped head on an elbow, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"Holy…" Toby and Yuka couldn't seem to stop staring, how could you not? Gemma was soaked, her dress clung to her body, emphasizing every curve in her body. Plus it was see through, since it was wet. That just made it worse.

"Hello" Gemma got up, "Did you guys get lost?" She walked over. Now they couldn't even speak, just nodded, still staring. It was easy to see Gemma was getting uncomfortable. Juvia forced her way out of Lyons freaking vise grip.

"Stop staring at my sister like that!" She shouted, getting their attention. "It's weird!"

"Oh wow…" Lyon said softly, she noticed he was blushing, "You are a vision"

"Juviiiiaaaa" Gemma whined, "How do you know these people?"

"Long story…" Juvia sighed. He was approaching her, poor Gemma.

"What's your name, beauty?" He took her hand and kissed it. She pulled it away quickly.

"Gemma…" She said, stepping back.

"Lyon." Juvia said his name with a slight edge, he was scaring Gemma. He just waved her off.

"You're so pretty, can I take you to dinner?"

"Get away from her" Juvia said, taking a step forward. He didn't know what happened to Gemma, but he had to know how uncomfortable he was making her. Gemma restrained herself, she wanted to slap the hell out of him. Instead she smiled.

"Sure." She said, and then she did it, she slapped him. Really hard. Then she went over and hid behind Juvia.

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked

"What are you doing here?" Lyon countered

"A funeral. Your turn"

"We were looking for something. But Toby over here got us lost"

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed

"It's the truth"

"Okay…"

"You can stay until the storm passes." Gemma whispered, still behind Juvia.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Juvia"

"No one did"

"She's gorgeous"

"Yeah. We know. Lyon, don't go near her" Juvia said softly, "Do you want me to find Felix?" Juvia whispered only for Gemma's ears.

"Don't leave me alone with them" She said softly, that's when Juvia saw that she was shaking. She really didn't trust any man, did she?

"So, did you ever go back to Magnolia?" Lyon asked, taking a seat in a booth

"Yes. For a while now"

"Everyone thought you were dead"

"I know"

"I'm glad you're not"

"Yay" Juvia said, she tried to keep Gemma out of his view. But his eyes kept finding her, "You keep looking at Gemma like that, we're gonna have a problem."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh.


	27. Chapter 27

Gemma was at the bar, making warm beverages, and her eyes glancing ever so slightly in Lyons direction, only to quickly cast downward when he looked over.

"He's quite the character" She said softly pouring hot milk in a small mug and sighing, "He seemed happy to see you"

"I guess. Happier to see you" Juvia said looking over at the group, they were just talking, trying to figure out where the hell they were and how to get home. The storm wasn't letting up and at one point the lights began flicker, but it stopped after a while.

"Gemma"

"Yes?"

"That's the guy"

"What?" Gemma questioned, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly as she took a spoonful of chocolate and pouring it in the hot milk.

"You don't remember...wow Gemma"

"Cut me some slack, I rose from the dead. Forgive me if my memory tends to fail me from time to time."

"He's _the guy_ Gemma…"

"Oh! Him!?" She said it loudly, causing heads to turn, so she awkwardly placed the drinks on a tray and handed it to Juvia, "I'm not going over there"

"Understandable" Juvia took it and walked over to the table.

"Hey Juvia, where are we exactly?" Lyon asked

"Where did you get a map?"

"I always have a map"

"Annndd _you_ still got lost" She said placing the drinks in front of each of them and then sighing as she leaned over his shoulder. She pointed, "The guild is here." She whispered, "follow this trail to town central, then take a right here, it'll take you to the train station, take it to Magnolia. From there you should be smart enough to find your own way home. Did you travel on foot?"

"Yes"

"Long way from home."

"You got that right." He said, "Thanks" Juvia walked away and over to Gemma.

"Does Jude look like me?" Gemma asked suddenly, glancing up at Juvia.

"Uh...From what I could see, yeah. I didn't have him very long, only a few hours after...you know"

"Hm...Felix wants to..bring him here"

"I know"

"I don't understand, he's not even his child. Why would he want to raise another man's baby? Especially when that man raped his freaking wife. You would think-"

"You know, after Alaric hurt Lucy the first time, she still cared for Jude, made sure he was fed changed, clothed. All that stuff. You could try."

"Felix and I wanted to have another one. And we tried a lot, but it never happened. I thought for sure I'd never get pregnant again. I want to want him, I do. But the thought of holding that baby...makes me sick"

* * *

The sky should have been lighting up, it was early in the morning, probably four thirty. The clouds were so thick and the storm so strong it was still pitch black out. Juvia was looking out the window, Gemma, lying on one of the tables staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, the rain plastered the roof, the only sound in the room. Lyon and the others were speaking softly, must have thought they were sleeping.

"Do you think Lucy's trip was delayed?" Gemma asked softly

"Might have" Juvia answered, "When will this end?"

"I don't know"

After about two more hours, Juvia woke up to sunshine hitting her face, her head against the cold window, she slept for a little while, but it felt like two seconds.

* * *

"Felix!" Gemma called as she walked into their house, "There's a rainbow, I know how much you love those" she walked quietly, stepping lightly. In the bedroom, with it's green walls and curtains, there were small trees painted along the walls, Felix, such an artist. She sighed, the bed looked as though it was never slept in. He never made the bed when he got up, so it was odd seeing it so neat.

Gemma walked over to the closet, Juvia was right, she should probably change. She grabbed something and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Everything felt so weird, like it wasn't real. Maybe it was just because she died, or because she wasn't the same person she was before she left. It just felt so wrong, wrong to walk in this house, to look at her kid, to kiss her husband. Gemma sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Ew. How did anyone find this mess beautiful? If Hell were a person, they'd look like her.

She touched her throat, no scar. There had to be one, where did it go? She untied her dress and watched it hit the floor, she didn't have a scar on her stomach either. She didn't even look like she used to be pregnant, she shrugged it off and got in the shower.

Gemma zipped up her dress and smoothed the wrinkles, it was a long black dress, tight. She thought several times she should change again, but she didn't have the energy. There was a long slit goin up her thigh on one side. She didn't even know what she grabbed from her closet, it could've been worse. She walked out.

"Put it over there!" A small voice said from a different room

"Here?" Felix asked, "But it'll block the window"

"He can look out it while he sleeps" She said. Gemma followed the voices to a small spare bedroom and opened the door.

"Gemma, hey" Felix said. She looked around, the walls were blue, matching blue curtains with little cloud patterns. And a half assembled crib, placed in front of the window looking out at the trees.

"What...is this?" She asked, "Felix…" he followed her out to the hallway, closing the door gently.

"You changed, you look nice" he smiled and then went to kiss her but she moved out of his way, a small "don't" slipping passed her lips.

"You have it in her head we're bringing him here" she said softly.

"Gemma this could be a good thing"

"What part of allowing a baby conceived out of rape to stay here, is a good thing?"

"Gemma...stop calling him that"

"That's what he is." she said, "You can't make me raise him" she shrugged. Felix ran a hand over his face, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Darling...Jo is excited"

"Well, you're gonna have to tell her. He's not coming here"

"We tried so hard…" He said

"I know."

"We don't have to bring him here…"

"We were never going too"

"But that nursery will be empty. Almost like an insult. Unless.." Felix walked over to her and grabbed her by the hips before continuing, "We continue where we left off" her heart flew to her stomach and she nearly screamed.

"No. Let me go" she said, pushing him away, still his lips made it to hers and she nearly let him, but she whimpered and gave hard shove. He let go and stumbled back.

"What made you think that would be okay!?" She shouted, "Don't touch me. Ever" she didn't even realize she was shaking, but she definitely felt nauseated.

"I'm sorry...Gemma" he looked genuinely concerned but when he stepped toward her she flinched and stepped back. "You left me"

"What?"

"You were sick and you left me"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want you to watch me die…" she said softly, wondering why all of a sudden they got on this topic.

"What if I could've helped you?"

"I went to several doctors. You wouldn't have been able to help"

"But what if I knew what it was?"

"How would you know?" and just like that, once again, her heart sank. Because the look on his face, like he was begging her to figure it out.

"Felix what did you do to me?" the question was barely audible, but he heard it he ran a hand through his thick hair, tears glinting in his eyes. He didn't say it, didn't confirm it, but the way he was looking at her. He was basically admitting it.

"I...didn't think it would...be as bad" he started, "I just wanted-"

"Stop."

"Gemma"

"You...got me sick?"

"I didn't t-"

"Just answer the question!" She screamed. He nodded. "Why?"

"You were distant...I heard you talking to Labyrinth...one day, you said you weren't sure...if you could stay with me."

"You...son of a bitch…" She whispered, an edge in her voice she never used on him, "You tried to kill me"

"Not kill you…"

"No, make me so sick, I can't move...make me wish for death. Because you were afraid I'd leave you, we were going to have another baby...why would I have a child with someone I planned on leaving?"

"Gemma…"

"What was it? Was it poison?"

"No"

"How did you get it?"

"It was a potion. I found a recipe in a book"

"Dark magic?"

"Yes"

"Great"

"It wasn't supposed to kill you, I must've done something wrong" Felix said softly

"It didn't kill me. You bastard." She hissed, "Do you know why I'm alive? My sister slit my throat, carved a baby out of me, and yet; here I stand. Do you know why?"

"I mixed it with a little bit of the ingredients needed for a resurrection spell. That way if it killed you, you wouldn't be dead long"

"Do you hear how insane you sound?"

"Gemma. There's something else"

"Oh, can't wait to hear this one"

"The night you left...I sent someone after you"

"Who?" She asked, he hung his head and slumped his shoulders. She felt as though someone had punched her in the gut. She could barely form the words. "Alaric?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god…" Gemma's nausea increased and she hunched over, "Oh my god…"

"I didn't know he would hurt you."

"You knew how uncomfortable that man made me...I can't even look at you….I can't…" she turned and ran out of the house.

* * *

"She doesn't use it unless she absolutely has too. And when she does it can get brutal" Labyrinth said in her tiny voice.

"Has she ever killed anyone?" Erza asked. They were talking about Gemma's magic.

"The only time she uses it is if she's killing someone. Worry not, her victims are well deserving of it. Once she split someone in half using a tree branch, poor thing was right up against the tree. Didn't even know Gemma could control it."

"Thats…"

"It was gross." Labyrinth said softly, "She does use it sometimes, her daughter loves it when she makes flowers grow and stuff. The beautiful side of it"

"Someone stop him!" It was a scream from outside, and everyone went running. Merida stood pointing and screaming for someone to help, someone to stop the man running, he could barely keep himself upright.

"Is tha-"

"Alaric, how did he get out?" Labyrinth asked. Gemma was there, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping. Alaric saw her and stopped, staring at her with a shocked expression. She raised her hand as though to wave.

"Gemma…" Merida said softly, "Gemma Don't!" She screamed, but it was too late. She closed her hand and flicked her wrist, grass grew, longer and longer, wrapping around that sick man's ankles, tightening so he couldn't move.

"Someone stop her" Labyrinth said softly, but no one did. After all, her victims were well deserving. Gemma, with her shaking hand, looked over at everyone.

"How long has he been here?" She asked, angry, sad, and confused, she tilted her head and looked back at him. She moved her finger in a "come here" motion and he was thrown in front of her, grass reforming back around his ankles.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds" she growled, and then without even moving, without even making a gesture. He was on to the trunk of a tree. The branches came down, wrapping around his arms outstretching them.

"Oh my god" Someone said, they sounded like they were going to be sick. One small branch slivered down, wrapping around his neck. She dropped her hand and the branches tightened, pulling, and stretching. He was screaming.

"Gemma!" Someone screamed, she paid no attention and continued, until the sound of bones cracking could be heard across the open plane. He was screaming, begging her to stop and she just smiled at him. Soon enough, his arm was ripped off, then the other. Natsu slammed his hand over Wendy's eyes. Blood was spewing from the open wounds where limbs used to be. And his detached arms now fell to the ground, the branches raveling themselves off them and going back to their natural state on the tree. Soon enough, in one last gurgling screech, blood filled Alaric's mouth and his head was torn from his shoulders.

"Holy…" Toby was gaping, shaking even. He covered his mouth, "D-did you see that?"

"Yeah…" Lyon said he leaned into Juvia's ear. "What exactly did he do to her?"

"He raped her." she whispered. They all watched in horror as blood spewed from his wounds. He was definitely dead.

* * *

After all of that was over and someone disposed of his body, it was burned. Good riddance. It was night now, Gemma was standing, watching the flames dance. Lyon walked over to her.

"Hey.." He said, "That was...something" he stayed back, at least until he heard a soft sniffle and saw her shoulders shake.

"Uh...are you okay?" He asked taking a step closer. She turned her head and shook it.

"I wasn't kind to you last night." She said softly, "You and your friends. I'm sorry. You scared me…"

"That's okay and I'm sorry, I get caught up in the moment sometimes, I deserved it" He said with a soft laugh, he scratched his head, "That's not why you're crying though." She didn't say anything, just watched the fire. He didn't press any further, it wasn't his business, he didn't even know her.

"Do you want me to get Juvia?" He asked softly

"No. Let her sleep" Gemma whispered.

"Okay...then I'll just...be here"

"Okay" and like that, it was silent, the gentle breeze from the wind made her hair lift slightly and her dress move. She really was beautiful, her skin looked so touchable, so soft and the blackness of her dress made her skin stand out, she was like a gorgeous porcelain doll. She turned her head and looked at him, her tearful eyes were so blue, bluer than Juvias. And her lips weren't too thin or too full, they were just right, the perfect in between. He found himself thinking about kissing her, that would be inappropriate. Considering what that man did to her, she'd probably freak out if he even tried. She looked away quickly, back at the flames, and away from him. He blushed slightly, did she see it on his face? His thoughts. Did she read them?

"My husband...tried to kill me." She said softly, so very softly, he had to strain to hear her. But he did. His shoulders slumped, how could anyone hurt her?

"If he tried to kill you, he isn't worth crying over." Lyon said and she gave the smallest of laughs.

"But he is...or was...I love him" she said, "Loved him" it was barely a whisper, but he heard it and she looked back at him, her eyes full of tears, her voice full of sadness and she said, "I don't want to be here."

* * *

A/N: Guys my computer is being really weird today. It's like really laggy, so if there's any really serious typo I apologize. I tried to fix all of them. Thanks for reading :)

OH AND TO THE PERSON WHO LEFT A REALLY REALLY MEAN REVIEW GO EAT A BRICK. OKAY? OKAY (tfios reference) :/ (Sorry).


	28. Chapter 28

"I could leave. I could disappear, I'm good at it…" Again, Gemma looked at him, "It'd be easy" she said it like a "come with me" or maybe that's just how he heard it, she barely knew him and he barely knew her. Why would she suggest something as reckless as running away with a complete stranger? She had to be smarter than that.

"I'm sure Juvia would be very upset if you left out of the blue" he said, Juvia and Gemma, they were both so beautiful, he wondered for a second what their parents looked like.

"I did it to her once. I guess it would be...rude of me to do it again. Perhaps she'll come with me" And just as the words left her mouth, she scoffed, "she'd never leave Gray...not again anyways" she smirked, her eyes twinkling with fresh tears, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Lyon, we're ready to go" It was Yuka. He glanced at Gemma, the faintest of a blush on his cheeks. She didn't notice.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked

"Well you did say leave as soon as the storm let up. We should've left hours ago" Lyon said with a smile

"I did say that." She said softly, as though only realizing it now. "I must've forgotten. It's been such a long day, well, be gone then"

"Uh..okay" he was kind of hoping she'd tell them to stay, but she didn't. "Look if you ever find yourself nearby c-"

"Sure." She smiled, "now go. It's a long way back. And Lyon" she said softly, he turned back to her, "Thank you" back to the flames her eyes went. He didn't really want to leave, not like this. The way she was looking at that fire, it seemed as though she may throw herself in. Nonetheless he had to go.

Gemma stayed out there for a good while, watching the flames dance. It smelled, of it did it was a dead body. Burning flesh. It had a distinct smell.

"Gemma" it was him, she closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't turn, she didn't want to look at him. "Gemma...come inside. It's freezing out here" Felix said softly

"The fire is plenty warm"

"We need to talk"

"You poisoned me. What more is there to talk about?"

"Where are we now?" He asked, "we can get passed this…"

"We can't. This isn't something as little and silly as you not making the bed or taking the freaking trash out. I died" she turned to him now, "There is no moving forward"

"I'm so sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to fix it!" She was screaming at him she took a step forward, the grass around her barefeet dying, turning brown and withering. "You sent someone after me! You should've just done it yourself!" She brought a hand up, grass wrapping around his ankle, wrapping and growing all the way up his leg.

"Gemm-"

"He raped me!" She closed her hand, tightening until the bones in his leg began to snap and he was screaming. "Because of you, I am ruined" and then she heard someone else's voice, Juvia.

"Don't go over there!" Labyrinth shouted, her tiny voice now screaming in Juvia's direction. Gemma's body came into contact with someone else's.

"Gemma...it's okay…" Juvia was speaking softly, gently, embracing her as she shook, "Look at him...you're hurting him"

"I don't care" but she did, she just couldn't see it.

"Yes you do." Gemma's legs gave out and she was on the ground. Juvia was still talking to her, she was calming her down, enough to where the grass around Felix's leg died and crumbled away and he fell down.

"What did you do?" Labyrinth asked, she wasn't asking Gemma, "What did you do!?" She was angry, it showed in her voice, her usually tiny voice was bigger, and she was shouting at him.

"It was him…" Gemma said softly, "when I left..he sent Alaric after me. He's the reason…"

"Someone get Wendy" but she was already there, next to him, fixing his leg.

"I'm done…" Gemma wasn't speaking to anyone, just Felix, "We're done"

* * *

The next morning the sun shined through the window and Gray was nearly blinded when he opened his eyes. He was greeted with a pair of blue irises. But they weren't Juvias. He let out a girlish "Ah!" and sat up.

"My, how manly" Gemma said sarcastically.

"What are you…"

"Oh relax. It's not like you've never fantasized about having two beautiful women in your bed." she looked off with a dreamy expression on her face, "I have"

"Oh my god…"

"I'm kidding. I couldn't go home...not after what happened, so I slept on the floor, climbed up here right before you woke up. Just to see that wonderful reaction and mental questioning of what the hell you got up to last night"

"Was it worth it?" He asked running a hand over his face.

"Yes" she jumped up, "Pack your bags, grab some breakfast. You're going home today"

"In a hurry to get rid of me?"

"Oh not at all silly," she pulled a suitcase out from under the bed, "I'm coming with you"

"What?"

"You know it's weird, you come here for my funeral and go home...with the deceased."

"You're coming with us?"

"Yes. Damn, you are not a morning person. Wake up Juvia" she left the room in a flash, slamming the door to wake him up further.

"Thanks for that!" He shouted, he heard her laugh down the hall, "How are you still asleep!?" He said to Juvia, who still slept like nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: This was a short one. :) thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter talks about sex a lot, you have been warned. (Maybe not a lot, but more than...usual?)

* * *

"So, you just left? Without telling anyone, again?" Juvia asked, Gemma sighed as she stared out the train window, watching trees go by in a fast green blur.

"I told the important people"

"Did you tell Felix?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What does it matter?"

"Gemma" Juvia folded her arms over her chest.

"Okay. No, it's none of his concern"

"You took his kid"

"_My _kid" Gemma said running her fingers through the little girl's hair as she slept with her head in Gemma's lap. "What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to leave her. Lord knows I've done that enough. Besides, after what he did to me, he doesn't deserve a goodbye" Juvia really couldn't argue with that.

"So...who did you tell?"

"Just labyrinth and Master Jung."

"That's it?"

"The only ones who wouldn't try and make me stay." Gemma said softly, "So...Magnolia? can't say I've been there"

"Never?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, may have passed through."

After a long three day train ride, they arrived in Magnolia in the evening.

"You'll have to show me around tomorrow" Gemma said, she was checking into a hotel at the end of town. "If you don't, I'll get lost"

"Sure" Juvia said, "Go sleep or something"

* * *

The next morning came quick enough and the person who picked her up was not Juvia, it was Lucy.

"Hey stranger" Gemma said, "You look nice" She looked like hell, her hair was a mess and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Bite me" Lucy muttered, "My baby is sick. Well, he's not mine...he's yours…"

"You can have him"

"You can't just...nevermind. Let's go"

"Yay!" Gemma said and hopped out the door.

"What about...uh…"

"She's not here"

"Where did she go?"  
"With Mira"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Gemma shrugged, "Can we go now?"

"Okay okay...what?" Lucy said stopping on the sidewalk, it was mid afternoon now, "What?"

"Felix was the one who got me sick. Also, technically was the one who got me raped, I almost killed him"

"Thats awful"  
"Yup"

"What the hell?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Uh...he was paranoid...I would leave him, so he poisoned me in an attempt to get me to stay, I'm guessing so he could save me?"

"Why did he think you were leaving him?" Lucy asked, they were walking again, headed towards the guild.

"He said he heard me talking to Labyrinth about it, but I never mentioned leaving him to her. Nor was I planning on leaving him."

"Then…"

"I don't know where he came up with it." Gemma shrugged, "I think I hate him"

"And...you tried to kill him"

"Yup, snapped his leg like a twig, his neck was next, but Juvia just had to stop me" she said it like she was disappointed, "OH, that reminds me!"

"What?"

"I killed Alaric. Just so you know, no it wasn't quick"

"You killed him?"

"Yup, ripped him apart, limb from limb. Until there was nothing left"

"Why?"

"Well, I was already pissed off because I had just got done talking to Felix, and then I see this...sicko running across the yard and I just snapped. I didn't even know he was locked up in the basement, what would have happened if I went down there? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Gemma said, "So, I killed him. Now I can sleep"

"You and Felix are-"

"Oh, we're done. There's no fixing it, he drove me to suicide with his little...potion of doom"

"Potion of doom?"

"Yes. That is the appropriate name for it" She said with a laugh, "How are you Lucy?"

"Fine"

"You're welcome by the way"

"For what?" Lucy asked. Gemma pointed at the ring on Lucy's finger.

"It was you!?"

"Slipped it on you while you were sleeping"

"Not cool"  
"You didn't take it off"

"So, still...why?"

"Got you to touch him, didn't it?" Gemma smiled

"Shut up! I-"

"Congratulations, Lucy" Gemma laughed, "Admit it, I totally helped you" she sighed, they were getting close to the guild now.

"Don't say anything to anyone, I'm keeping track of who notices"

"Why?"  
"It's funny to watch people react"

"True" Gemma said, "Secret's safe with me" they went in.

* * *

"I have question" Cana said taking a long drink and then setting her cup down, "Who's older?"

"She is" both Gemma and Juvia said at the same time.

"Oh, come on. Okay, I'll take a guess. Juvia, you're older"

"No" Juvia said

"So it's Gemma!"

"No" Gemma said, "You'll never find out"

"Twins?" Cana asked. They shook their heads.

"I kind of want to know" Lucy said

"You'll never know" Juvia whispered slipping away.

"Alright. Let's talk about something else"

"Okay"

"Gemma...what are you doing here?" Cana asked

"Wow. Long story"

"I have all day"

"Okay" Gemma said and then she told her everything that happened with Felix and why she left. Cana nodded and then sipped her drink.

"How was the sex?"

"What?"

"She's not gonna answer that" Lucy said

"It was eh" Gemma responded, "She asked"

"Eh?"

"Eh. I could live without it."

"That bad?"

"It wasn't...awful, just wasn't...it was eh" Gemma said with a shrug

"That sucks"

"I don't really mind." Gemma said softly, "Why?"

"Canas kind of a perve. Especially when she's drinking. Should've heard what she said while I was having a baby"

"What'd she say?"

"Okay, that was a clever joke. The woman said. "Loke come" and I said, that's what got us in this mess in the first place" Cana said, Gemma laughed a little

"No, don't laugh! I was dying"

"But...it...it may not have been at the best time, but it was a good-" Lucy glared, "-God, Cana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gemma said suddenly serious. Then she smiled.

"Speaking of Loke"

"Don't even ask" Lucy said, "Just...don't"

"Aw why?" Cana asked, she rose an eyebrow, "When was the last time?"

"I'm intrigued" Gemma said. Lucy sighed

"I'm not talking about this"

"Oh...that long? Damn girl"

"Shut up"

"Seriously...when was the last time?" Cana asked, "You know you wanna talk about it" Lucy sighed, but kept her mouth shut. Truth was, she was trying to think.

"Not since...before I found out I was pregnant"

"Duuuuuuuuddddeeeee" Cana sipped her drink

"That is a long time"

"I know, but hey, he hasn't said anything about it. Also, I don't think I could...not after"

"I feel ya" Gemma patted Lucy's head.

"Let's stop talking about this"

"Sounds like you should talk to him about it" Mira said from behind them.

"How long have you been there!?" Lucy squeaked

"Long enough" she said with a smile

"Make it stop" Lucy groaned, putting her head down on the table.

"Where's my kid?"

* * *

"Lucy...you said Jude was sick, right?" Gemma asked softly, she was walking Lucy home

"Yeah"

"How long has he been sick?"

"Uh...about a week, why?"

"Has he had any...unexplained markings, like scratches?" She said, "Or...really weird rashes?"

"Loke found some last night." Gemma stopped walking, her stomach twisted.

"I think...he may have what I had."

"No, the person who did your autopsy said it wouldn't have passed on"

"Did he know what it was?"

"No…."

"Then how did he know that?"

"True…"

"It was in my bloodstream…" She said softly, "I can't believe I'm saying this, can I go look at him?"

* * *

A/N: Another day, another problem. Thanks for reading. :)


	30. Chapter 30

"Hows he doing?" Lucy asked, setting her bag down on the floor beside the door. Lisanna looked up and her shoulders slumped.

"He was coughing up blood an hour ago, it stopped and now he's sleeping" she said, "I've been checking in to make sure he's still breathing" Lucy sighed and turned to Gemma, who was looking around, she seemed like she was hardly in a hurry to look at him.

"Gemma...you wanted t-"

"I don't know where I'm going" she said, "lead the way" Lucy sighed and lead her to small room. Oddly enough she only had one crib, well,she wasn't expecting to end up with two babies.

"I'll move Suta...unless you want to hol-"

"Don't push it" Gemma said softly. Lucy nodded and gently picked up her daughter, she went to the rocking chair over in the corner of the small bedroom and sat down.

"He was running a fever last night, it went away earlier this morning" She said softly, "It better not be contagious"

"Don't worry about that" Gemma whispered, she turned on the light and walked over to the crib, she peeked in. He was asleep, not comfortable either. After a little while of checking him over she concluded it wasn't what she thought it was and quickly left the nursery.

"So, it's not-"

"No" Gemma said softly feeling suddenly woozy, she gripped the table and sighed a long sigh.

"Gemma?" Lucy tilted her head, she quickly handed the baby to Lisanna and grabbed the trash can, she thrust it in Gemma's arms, just in time. She vomited.

"You took it well…" Lucy said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy"

"Are you sure or are you being sarcastic?"

"I'm fine" Gemma said with a tiny smile, "He looks like him. I need to leave" and with that, without another word she got the hell out of there. Ran down the stairs, to the street and far away.

* * *

She ran for a long time, without even knowing where she was going, just kept running. Why? She had nothing to run from, she never to run too actually. Gemma bumped into someone, they're arms going around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"It's you" he said but didn't let go, maybe it's because he didn't realize he was still holding her or because he didn't want to.

"And you…" Gemma said softly, "you can let go of me now" Lyon did and took a step back

"Sorry" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first"

"I...kind of live here now…"

"Hm. Did your homicidal husband join you?" He asked, she started walking with him.

"Ex-husband, and no he didn't. You didn't answer my question"

"Well if you must know, I'm here to see someone"

"Who? Gray?"

"No"

"Juvia…?"

"Nope"

"...Lucy?"

"Wrong again" he said, he was smiling like this was some kind of game.

"If you make me guess one more time, I will punch you in the face" Gemma said, "Whhhooo?"

"You"

"If you were here to see me, that defeats the purpose of asking why I'm even here because you would already know...so, you're a liar" Gemma said, "Tell me the truth"

"I did"

"Then why even-"

"Small talk" he said

"You're a weird person"

"I know."

* * *

"So, you just came here because you knew I was here?" Gemma asked dipping her feet in the river water. She never wore shoes, at least she didn't the times he was around. She lifted her dress a little bit as she walked and then let it drop, getting it soaked without a care in the world.

"You grew on me"

"I met you like...twice" She said and then smiled it was a genuine smile, soft and warm. "So," she said walking back to him, "You took me to a secluded area, we're alone. No one can hear us even if we yell really loud. You're planning on killing me, aren't you?"

"What? No"

"Then what is this?" She asked, "Just a fun get together between two strangers?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Tell me about yourself" She said sitting on the grass and looking up at the clouds. This felt like a date but he wasn't going to bring that up. Something told him she felt it too, but like him, she'd keep quiet on the matter. They talked for hours and she got to know him better, he told her about the relationship he had with Gray and his guild and everything in between and she listened quietly until the sun started to set.

"Your turn" he said and she looked at him, "Tell me about yourself"

"Growing up, Juvia and I only had each other. Our parents for some reason, they never treated Juvia fairly. They always told me they loved me and not her. I don't understand it, why I was so special. I think maybe that's the reason she loves so strongly, I know it can get really annoying really fast." Gemma sighed, "I ran off when I was fifteen, I didn't say goodbye, I'm notorious for not saying goodbye. I just left one night and never came back. I joined a guild, a year later I got married, had a kid. I pushed her to the back of my mind and locked her up"

"You just forgot about her"

"I didn't forget, I never forgot. I figured she hated me for leaving her behind. For doing what she wished she could do, I left my sister behind with worthless, poor excuses of parents. Then years down the line the only reason I got in contact with her was to ask her to kill me. She still doesn't hate me. Anyways, that was a lot to take in, ready to run yet?" She asked. He laughed

"Not a chance."

* * *

A/N: Okay, hi. I have to talk about something slightly important. Really I just wanted to say how surprised I am with how far this story has come. Guys, this was supposed to be like a ten chapter story, just a tiny little Gruvia story and it turned into something huge.

Gemma wasn't supposed to exist, I had no plans of making Juvia have a sister. And when I put her in, I was planning on leaving her dead, not having her come back. Everything has changed.

With that being said, I need to say something, I'm afraid this story will be ending soon. I might change my mind, maybe it'll go on forever. But for now, I'm thinking five more chapters after this one or maybe ten, and then it's done. So, be ready.

I'm taking suggestions. PM me if there's something you want to see happen. If it's not obvious already I do have a little love interest going on with Gemma and Lyon. I haven't decided yet how far I want to take it. It's hard to decide. :) Also, I'm sorry if my writing seems choppy and if it seems like I'm not putting a lot of thought into it, I am, I'm really trying to get this to the place I have it in my head and it's really hard because I have what I want later on completely mapped out, it's written down and ready to go, but I need to fill in the blanks before we get to it.

I don't know what Juvias life with her family was like, but hey, we're going with this. :3

Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

She stood there looking at him, his eyes fixed on hers, she took a step towards him but stopped and looked away.

"We should head back soon" Gemma said softly, "It's getting dark"

"Right." Lyon was still looking at her, eyes scanning over her pale skin, he wanted to reach out and touch it but he restrained himself. He couldn't scare her like that, who knew what she'd do. Would she run? Would she slap him? Or would she let him? All of those seemed likely but too risky. So he settled with nodding and started walking.

"Um...Lyon" he turned to her, her blue eyes were cast to the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest, "thank you for today" Gemma said softly, her eyes meeting his again and something told him to do it, now. So without even thinking, or hesitating, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she instantly tensed. She didn't kiss him back, just stood with her eyes wide open and her lips pressed firmly in a line almost refusing to give in. Finally he let her go, she said nothing and left.

* * *

That week Gemma got settled in quite nicely, Labyrinth had forwarded enough money to Gemma to get a small, cheap, apartment with two small bedrooms. The rest was up to her, she was officially on her own. She refused to join any guilds, they just weren't for her, but she visited from time to time, getting closer to a lot the guildmates.

"She's not telling me something I can see it" Juvia said brushing her hair out, Gray shrugged.

"Whys that?" He asked

"I can just tell" she was trying to get this knot out of her hair but it had gotten so long she could hardly maintain it. "Ow…Juvia is going to go bald"

"Give me it" Gray said taking the brush and then sitting on the bed next to her.

"Okay, you can help, sure" she said sarcastically. He spent ten minutes on it and it was completely brushed out.

"Ha! Look at that"

"What the hell?" Lucy had walked in at some point and was standing in the doorway, "this is unexpected"

"Shut up" Gray said jokingly and then got up. Juvia ran her fingers through her hair and smiled

"Thankkk yoooouuu"

"Whatever" he was gone, disappearing before Lucy could get any good jokes in. She still laughed a little bit and then sat down on the bed next to Juvia.

"How's Jude?" Juvia asked.

"He's on oxygen. He keeps forgetting how to breathe. I'm not really sure what's going on, I keep trying to get Gemma to go see him but she won't"

"Yeah well, I hope he gets better and the doctors figure out what's wrong"

"Oh! Hey guess who I ran into on the way here"

"Who?" Juvia asked  
"Felix"

"Why is he here?" She asked, "does Gemma know?"

"I don't know and I don't know. He's probably here for Gemma, she won't go back with him but he might try and get her to."

* * *

The kiss was still on her lips, frozen it seemed. God, why would he do that? What was he thinking? Gemma spit in a the sink, small amount of blood in her saliva. She didn't feel right, great.

"Mommy?" Jo was standing there, clutching a small bear. She tilted her head, she was ready for bed. Gemma smiled a little, nausea twisting like a knot in her stomach. "I'm coming, love. Just a second" she said softly. After she was tucked in, Gemma showered. Keeping her robe tight around her. She jumped when she heard a very loud knock on her door.

"What?" She opened, it wasn't who she thought it was, it was Felix. His black hair sweaty and hanging in his face. He looked like...hell.

"Gemma.." he whispered, pushing his way in, stumbling. He was drunk, his breath smelled of alcohol.

"What are you here?" She asked, closing the door, she yelped when his hands gripped her shoulders and she was shoved against the wall. Soft shushing in her ear as he pressed her there.

"You left me again" he said, sounded like a child. He turned her around to face him.

"Yeah…"

"Stop doing that" he shook her a little and she nodded, her hand coming up to push him, he gripped her wrist, kissing her fingers.

"Felix...you're drunk" she was whispering, he never drank.

"Yeah" he said, "Because of _you_"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"Okay" she nodded. Her stomach twisted

"Were you in the shower?"

"Yes…"

"You smell nice."

"Thank you" she said softly, gently pushing him off her, he didn't budge, she didn't want to push hard, she may set him off.

"Gemma, you're so pretty. Can I?" His hand had found her thigh, his hand lifting the fabric of her robe. His fingers cold on her flesh.

"No." She said quickly, shoving his hand away. "Felix no"

"Hey" he scolded her, "Let me touch you" he said placing his hand back on her skin again, inching up, up, and up.

"Felix no." she pushed him harder this time.

"I miss yooouuu" his lips brushed hers and she turned her head away from him, he just went for her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Felix please stop" she pleaded.

"But I want you" he didn't stop, his hand dipping under the fabric, between her legs. "Gemma, please." This time she kicked, hard and he stumbled back.

"No." she said it firmly, "You need to leave."

"No" He went for her, this time he slapped her, fisted her hair his hand and slammed her head against the wall. She spun them, bit down on his neck and then ran. He hooked her waist and threw her into the coffee table, glass shards breaking. He gripped her ankle and pulled her under him.

"Gemma stop" he was telling her to stop resisting, stop fighting him but she wasn't going too. He can't just come in here and demand _this_ of her.

"Get off!" She shouted, slamming her forehead against his, he rolled off and she stood, holy shit that hurt, glass was cutting her up. He rose, grabbing her again this time he just threw her wherever he pleased and then started kicking. She grabbed hold of his leg and sent him down, then grabbed the lamp off the end table and slammed it on his head. He groaned.

"GEMMA" he shouted, "Stop!" His hands had found her throat, he punched her, now her mouth bled. Jo would wake up if they kept at it, but she wasn't letting him.

"Get out!"

"Not until you love me" he shouted back, his lips crushed hers and she bit as hard as she could on his tongue. She shoved him again. Now they were on the floor, he was over top of her, gripping her robe and ripping it open.

"Stop" Gemma screamed at him, clawed at his eyes. This time he stopped, his face softened like he just realized what he was doing.

"Oh..my god.." he ran a hand over his face and stood, stumbling, then he was gone, leaving Gemma on the floor a freaking wreck. She closed her robe and sat against the wall for god knows how long.


End file.
